Avengers of the Multi-verse
by Iron117Prime
Summary: And there came a day unlike any other, when the heroes of the multi-verse found themselves untied against a common threat. On that day, they became the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey, I'm back with another fanfiction.

**Rigby: **Dued, don't you have another one going on?

**Me:** I do. I have a plan: do two fics at max, no more.

**Mordecai: **Good plan.

**Me: **Thanks. This is actually part of a pretty big fanfic project I've been wanting to start for a long time. I was inspired by other writers who did something similar for this. I own nothing, NOTHING.

Prologue

In the depths of space there is a planet, one that looks like more than half of it has been blown off. This is the planet known as Mutrad. It is home to the Mutradi, an alien race that exists for the sake of conquest and destruction. The Mutradi are a race that is incredibly diverse; ranging from savage soldiers, to intelligent scientists, even titan-sized behemoths known as mega-beasts.

Upon the planet's surface, there is a massive black tower that is guarded by multiple mega-beasts, as well as Mutradi infantry roaming everywhere. Upon the top lies a throne room, there rules the Mutradi leader: General Modula. Once a decorated war-hero on the planet of Galaluna, the Mutradi prime enemy, now turned traitor and master of Mutrad. He sat in his throne room impatiently waiting for something; but what?

An answer is provided when a Mutradi soldier walks in and bows before his superior. "Master. All is prepared. The selected soldiers are ready to be deployed." Modula smiled at this.

"Excellent."

"If I may, my lord." The soldier asked. "Why not launch the entire armada, Earth is a primitive world, they cannot stand against even a single warship at our command."

"Humanity own its own perhaps. We both know however, they are not alone." Modula stated. "That wretched princess Illana and her allies are there as well" He sneered "As long as those three can from their "Titan", the Earth can be defended. Underestimating them is what pushed our occupation away from Galaluna, I will not underestimate them a second time."

"Understood, General Modula." The Mutradi noted. "This new invasion tactic, is unlike what our race has done in the past, and some of the soldiers are not in agreement with it."

"Whether they like it or not is of no importance." Modula replied. "This will be unexpected, we will not only crush her, but I want her to see her new home burn."

"I will see to it all final preparations are made, master." The alien said as he left the room. Modula was left alone in the throne room to his own devices. Though he was alone, he was being watched. Not by a spy hiding in the shadows; but by someone else.

From a small pocket dimension, the evil general is being watched by two entities. Clockwork, the ghost of time; and Professor Paradox, the time walker. Both have been watching the situation unfold and have prepared a response, which they are finalizing as well.

"It is almost time" Paradox observed.

"Indeed" Clockwork replied, in a rather disappointing tone as he changed from his adult form to that of an infant.

"You sound as though you are not looking forward to this." The professor observed.

"I am not" Clockwork answered "Death will come to many. I am not in favor of bloodshed."

"Neither am I" Paradox stated "But that is not all that troubles you, is it?"

Clockwork sighed, as he knew it was impossible to hide a secret from his fellow time master. "Are you certain this will work?"

"Do you lack faith in them?" Paradox suggested.

"No. I do have faith, especially in one; but that is only because I know him, and he knows me. I have only heard of the others and are uncertain if he can bring him together. I do not doubt him, I doubt that they will choose to follow him" Clockwork confessed as he changed from an infant to a form of an elderly man

"I understand your concern" Paradox said "While I can personally vouch for one of them myself, I have yet to meet the others personally. Though I have observed them through my travels, while they will face challenges with each other, I believe that they indeed can come together and forge something great."

"We can both avoid all that right now you know." Clockwork proposed "We both have the power to stop this invasion ourselves."

"I am aware we can." Paradox agreed. "However, I believe you are aware that there are rules and laws that prevent us from directly interfering."

"Are we not already interfering by doing this?" Clockwork asked as he changed back to an adult.

"Touché, old friend" Paradox confessed. "However, those laws do not prevent us from indirectly interfering, as you and I have done so more than once with each of our adolescent friends"

"That is true." Clockwork agreed. "It appears that we do not really have a choice, do we?"

"Not so much, no." Paradox said.

"Then, shall we begin?" Clockwork suggested. To which Paradox nodded.

The ghost of time then lifted his time staff and the end began to glow oh so very brightly. As he did, the time walker raised his mechanical arm, which housed his Chronal Navigator and it glowed as well. The objects than blasted beams of light which collided and everything was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

**Me: **Well?

**Rigby:** That's it?

**Me:** It is a prologue you know.

**Mordecai:** True, well you will leave your readers in suspense with this one.

**Me:** That is my intention. Please leave a review. I would like to thank authors srebak, YellowAngela, M0b1uz, and kingofheroes90 for inspiring me and supporting me to write this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mordecai:** Well, on with your Avengers right?

**Me:** You know it bro.

**Rigby:** Is this going to be as short as the last one?

**Me:** That was just a prologue you know.

**Mordecai:** Yeah, give him some credit dude.

**Rigby:** Okay fine, I'll let you take it away then.

**Me:** Thank you.

Ch. 1 Displaced Heroes

_Sherman, Illinois_

Within the house of their home on Earth, the Galalunian Princess Illana and Corporal Lance (only a few people on Earth know them by those names), were enjoying their dinner, which Octus had prepared for them, who was currently using his "Dad" hologram. Though if one looked closer, it appeared that Illana was the only one enjoying dinner.

"Hmm. This is so good. We have to have scrambled eggs for dinner m

* * *

ore often, right Lance?" She suggested to him, who appeared to be deep in his thoughts. "Hello?" she played as she waved a hand in front of his face "Anyone home?"

"Oh? Yeah I'm here." Lance answered half-heartedly

"Are you alright Lance? You barely touched your food." She asked in a concerning tone

"I'm fine." He answered. "It's just, there hasn't been anything happening at all, no Mutradi attacks or anything that would require us to form Titan."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Octus asked

"Normally it would be, but they all still got away. Even though we are all able to push back the Mutradi from Galaluna, we couldn't stop most of them from escaping" Lance remembered

After having fixed Octus two months ago, G3 (Galactic Guardian Group) and Solomon were able to construct their own rift gate and the trio returned to Galaluna. After rescuing Illana's father, the king, and discovering Modula's betrayal; they were able to push him and his Mutradi forces back. With the combined might of the Galalunian rebels, G3, and Titan; Galaluna had been freed, most of the Mutradi forces retreated however, Modula included. With this revelation; Illana, Lance, and Octus chose to stay on Earth to protect it from any more threats Modula had in store.

"I know, but maybe they've given up." Illana suggested

"I'm not so sure about that." Lance stated "Modula never gives up, he bides his time and waits for the right opportunity, that's what won him many battles when he was on our side." Lance stated, with the last bit containing a bit of hate.

Illana still found it hard to believe how a high ranking general, one of her father's closet friends, and someone she even considered an uncle, could betray his own race and be responsible for such destruction. "You may be right, but were still here in case he does try anything."

"And besides, if there were any potential disasters that could threaten the planet, that is not a result of the Mutradi, Solomon would have us informed." Octus added

"That's another reason. We may not always be here, what if there's something that requires us to travel off-world, and Modula launches a full-scale invasion; Solomon and G3 may be strong, but there are limits to what even they can do." Lance said.

"I'm sure we're not the only heroes out there, Lance" Illana stated. Lance merely sighed. Illana smiled and took his hand. "Hey, you worry too much."

"Well I am supposed to protect you, it's part of my job" He joked, with a small smile.

Illana loved how Lance changed from an angry, strict soldier; to someone who can let their emotions flow through them again. She gave him a kiss on the check; to which he smiled. "Come on, your eggs are getting cold." She joked.

* * *

_Amity Park_

The legendary Ghost Hero and world savior Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton by a few, has been flying through the night sky over his own town of Amity Park for hours, he was not alone however. Flying on his right was his girlfriend, Sam Tasma, whose real name is Sam Manson; on his left was his younger "sister"/clone, Danielle Phantom. They had been on their Ghost-Patrol and have yet to find anything menacing.

"Aw come on, it's late. Can we please go home now?" Danielle asked, or rather complained.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Nothing's happening tonight." Danny answered. "Go on home, I'll be right behind you."

"And by that, you mean spend some time with Sam making out." Danielle joked, causing both Danny and Sam to blush.

"Just go will you?" Danny told her. Danielle giggled as she flew back home.

"She does have a point though. It's late, and we haven't seen anything." Sam said "Heck, even that annoying Box Ghost is nowhere to be found."

"Alright then, let's pack it in." Danny agreed "Sorry, we didn't get much action tonight."

"Oh, I wouldn't say we didn't get _any_ action." She lulled with a sly grin as she pulled Danny in close. Danny picked up on her hint and both their lips met. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. "I gotta get home, so I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, see ya." He said as Sam took off. "I love her so much." He sighed as he was about to fly back.

However before he can make much distance, something caught his attention. Floating high in the sky was a bright white orb. At first he thought it was a star, but he brushed the thought aside as he heard a humming from it. Danny flew closer to the orb, and as he flew closer, the humming grew louder.

"What's this?" he asked aloud. Something in his mind told him to reach out for it. He slowly raised his hand and made a movement to grab the orb. Once his hand was only an inch away from the orb, it exploded in a flash of light. Caught completely off-guard Danny shielded his eyes as he was engulfed in light.

When the light finally subsided. He opened his eyes, and the orb was gone. Before he could wonder more about it, he looked around and discovered he was in a completely different city.

"What the Hell?" he asked himself. "Where am I?" He reached to his ear to his Fenton-Phone, the communications device made by his parents. "Mom? Dad? You guys there?" he spoke into it, to his surprise there was no answer. "Dad? Mom?" He tried all the different frequencies. "Jazz? Danielle? Tucker? Valerie? Sam? Can anybody read me?" there was no response. "What is going on?" he wondered. He flew off into the distance, hopping to get more answers.

* * *

_Middleton_

It was late afternoon at the famous fast-food eatery Bueno Nacho. Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat Rufus were having dinner after just finishing a mission; they still had their mission clothes (though Ron's was his usual mission-ware with a white, bolero style jacket over his black shirt)

"Whelp, another bad guy beaten, and another taco down the hatch, right buddy?" Ron stated to his pet, to which Rufus flashed a thumbs up and dived into a taco and begun consumption as Ron began to eat his taco. He looked to his girlfriend who was looking out the window, apparently lost in thought. "Uh… KP?"

"It's nothing Ron" She answered. He didn't buy it.

"Kim, come on. What's wrong?" he asked

She sighed before she answered. "It's just… it's kind of sad."

"Sad?" Ron asked "We just whooped Draken's butt again. What's sad about that?

"That's not what I meant" Kim corrected. "It's sad how there are dozens of villains out there; Draken, Shego, Le Fey, Monkey Fist, Dementor, all of them. And it's just you and me against them all."

"Well it's not like we can't take them." The young mystic monkey master stated "And were not the only ones; we've got Max, you know, the reincarnation of Merlin?" he reminded "I'm sure he can take them all blind-folded."

"I know, I know." She stated. "It's sad though how nobody else steps up. I mean we've got Wade, and we wouldn't be anywhere without him; plus our friends can help out; but most of the time it's just you, me and Max pretty much against the world. I see all these people constantly threatened by guys like Draken and no one else is doing anything to stop them."

Ron then understood what she was trying to say. "I see, you wish there were other people out there like us? Other heroes?" Kim nodded. "Look KP, I kinda wish that too, maybe we'd even form our own team or something; but hey, we've saved the world over and over again. I'm pretty sure the two of us can handle whatever comes next." He said as he got up and sat next to her in the booth and put an arm around her.

Kim smiled at Ron trying to cheer her up. "I guess you're right" she caved in. "Still I…" before she could finish a white orb appeared floating inside the restaurant, they both noticed.

"What's that?" she asked

"I have no clue." Ron answered

They both got up to get a closer look. It soon then began to ring a bit. "You hear that?" Ron asked. Kim nodded, as well did Rufus. As they got closer, the Orb sprung to life and they both screamed as white soon eclipsed their vision completely. As they opened their eyes, they did not like what they saw.

They were in the middle of a highway, thankfully there were no cars running by. They were astounded by what happened, they were having dinner at Bueno Nacho one moment, and the next they were zapped to a highway. Ron formed a knowing grin, guessing who could have caused this.

"Alright Max, very funny!" Ron called out. But no one responded. "Max?" he tried again, still no one. Max was not one to hide. Ron and Kim exchanged glances. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you give us our current location?" she spoke into it, but all that came up on the view screen was static. "Wade you there?" she tried again. No response.

"Maybe it's broken." Ron tried.

"I don't know." She said "I don't like this." She said in a worried tone. She looked around and her eyes caught something. She could see a city in the distance, and a sign not too far from them.

Once they reached the sign they read it. "Sherman city limit" Ron read. "Ever heard of town called 'Sherman'?"

"No, I haven't. And we've been all over the world." Kim said. "Maybe someone there might know where we are."

"Alright let's go." Ron agreed. He looked into his jacket pocket, "You okay in their buddy." Rufus' head shot out and nodded. This relaxed Ron a little as he and Kim began their walk.

* * *

_Bellwood_

The high and mighty Ben Tennyson, or often called Ben Ten, was sitting at a bench at his famous eatery Mr. Smoothie's enjoying a nice cool smoothie. Even though he was by himself, he enjoyed it. It wasn't so often that he could go outside and not be swarmed by fans. He did not want to admit it, but he didn't like being famous, it offered him little privacy. As he finished up his smoothie, his Omnitrix was receiving a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Ben. I understand this is your day off from Plumber assignments, but should you really be so relaxed"_it was Ben's partner Rook.

"It's cool Rook don't worry about it." Ben stated

_"I fail to understand"_ Rook questioned _"What if there's a universal threat or a robbery in progress?"_

"Hey you're on monitor duty, if the Plumbers find something big, you and Grandpa Max now to call me in." Ben told him

_"Yes, true. But…"_ Rook tried but was interrupted

"Rook, trust me. Crime here in Bellwood has hit its lowest. I know that we should always be on the look-out for the 'universal threat of the week' or something; but you gotta learn to relax, danger's not going show up every second of every day."

_"Yes. I suppose that is true"_ Rook admitted

"Hey partner, let me give you some helpful advice." Ben stated "Just learn to switch-off. You are a great plumber, and an awesome partner. But you have to learn to just turn off your 'Plumber's instinct' and just go with the flow."

_"Perhaps you are right"_ Rook agreed. _"I'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll let you get back to your time"_ Rook then signed off.

Ben was about to get up and order his fourth smoothie, but before he could; a white orb materialized right in front of him. Startled, Ben fell on his back. "Where did you come from?!"

The orb just remained floating in front of him, with a humming noise emanating from it. Not sensing any danger, Ben got up. He got closer, with his Omnitrix at the ready in case this object was dangerous. Once he was a few inches away from the orb, it suddenly exploded and Ben screamed as he was engulfed by a bright flash of light.

The light had finally subsided, though he was still seeing spots. He rubbed his eyes as he waited for them to adjust. Once the spots were gone, Ben opened his eyes. His eyes went wide in surprise once he saw that he was on top of a tall building.

"How in the Hell did I get _here_?!" He yelled. Ben tried to contact his friends and plumbers through his Omnitrix.

"Hey Rook are you there?" there was no reply. "Rook? Grandpa Max are _you_ there?" he had received nothing. "Omnitrix, try connecting to the Plumber's network." The Omnitrix then beeped for a few seconds.

_"Error, network not found" _The watch replied.

"'Not found'?!" Ben repeated. "Ugh, don't tell me I got zapped to another parallel Earth."

* * *

_The Nevada Dessert_

All was quiet in the dessert, until what appeared to be a vehicle had zoomed by. If one could get it a closer look, they would see it was not a vehicle, but Rex Salazar, agent of Providence, ridding on his build, the hover-bike called the "Rex Ride". He was enjoying the breeze in his face and ridding in the open space until his earpiece started buzzing.

Rex groaned as he answered. "Who's there?"

_"Where are you?"_ it was Agent Six; a high ranking Providence agent, a skilled ninja, reformed assassin, and Rex's partner/mentor.

"Nowhere, just going for a ride." Rex answered, trying to sound cool.

_"You do realize that you can't keep doing this, right?"_ Six told him in his usual monotonic way.

"What's the harm?" Rex asked. "World-wide cure, remember? EVOs are history." Ever since Rex used the Meta-nanites to cure almost every EVO on the planet (minus himself; Bobo, his simian sidekick, and few others) there little to no incidents that required Providence, true there were Terrorist attacks here and there, but regardless, everything was going great.

_"Not all of them." _Six reminded _"Van Klyse is still out there; as well as Black Knight and the Consortium"_

"Yeah, I know." Rex responded in a serious tone. Van Klyse and his loyal EVOs, the Pack, had escaped the cure and have yet to be seen, which made Rex uncomfortable. He knew better than anyone the horrors Van Klyse was capable of, because he knew Van Klyse better than anyone. Black Knight was no push over either, she had all of Rex's powers, upgraded.

"Still, if any of them show their faces again, I'll be waiting." Rex told his mentor.

_"Just keep your guard up. You may be right about the EVO war finally ending, but anything can still happen." _Six told him before signing off.

Rex resumed his ride, but he found something a little more intriguing. Flying to his left, next to him, was a small white orb. When Rex stopped, the Orb stopped just a few feet ahead as well.

Curiosity peaked. Rex unbuilt his ride and walked closer to the orb. He put on his goggles and tried to scan it; there was nothing he could find on it. "Better have Holiday take a look at this thing." He thought to himself as he reached to grab it. Before his fingers could make contact, the Orb immediately burst into a bright flash of light; so bright Rex was forced to look away before his whole body was engulfed.

As soon as Rex opened his eyes, he realized something was wrong. He was no longer in the desert, but a random forest. "What the hell happened?" he wondered.

Rex reached into his earpiece. "Rex to Providence, come in." there was no answer. "Providence pick up!" he tried again, still no response. "Six? Doc? Bobo? White? Calan? Anyone on this frequency, please respond!" Still nothing. "Well, there goes my road trip." He told himself before forming his jet-pack, the "Boogie Pack", to fly off and get some answers.

* * *

_Amazon Rainforest_

The rainforest was lively as usual with its native creatures; insects, reptiles, all sorts of animals. Two beings in particular were not native to the Amazon. One was a cryptid; a chupacabra. The other was a human, the Secret Scientist in training Zak Saturday. Zak had been chasing the cryptid all throughout the jungle for hours. He was not chasing it to hunt it, but to find out why it was so far from its home. Zak's job, or rather his job he shares with his parents, was to study and protect cryptids, and keep them a secret from the public for their own protection.

Zak had finally caught up with the small cryptid, it attempted to run, but before it could…

"Stop!" Zak yelled. The creature stopped; but if one could look, one could see the creature's eyes glowing orange, the glow could be seen on Zak's eyes as well, same thing with his weapon the Claw.

Zak was also the reincarnation of an ancient evil cryptid called Kur; that could influence cryptids and get them to follow him. Zak, however, had been using his telepathic powers to try and help the cryptids of the earth rather than use them for evil as did the original Kur and several other people who sought his power.

Zak was able to use his powers to communicate with the creature. "Your pretty far from home little guy. What brings you all the way out here?" he asked in casual way, as though he's talking to another person.

The chupacabra answered in the form of growling and snapping noises. "Human's trespassing?" Zak translated. "Maybe a construction crew." He mused. Zak had practice talking with Cryptids. His family had a pet Komodo dragon, named Komodo; as well Zak's adoptive "brother" Fiskerton or "Fisk", a lemurian or gorilla-cat, and a pet pterosaur named Zon. He could talk to Fisk regularly, who was very intelligent, and talk to his pets via his powers.

Before Zak could ask the creature more questions, it gazed at something behind Zak, startled by what it saw, it ran off. "Wait, come back!" Zak called out, but it was gone. "Why did you…?" he wondered before turning around to see what had scared it away, he found his answer in the form of a glowing white, humming orb, floating off the ground at eye-level.

"I've never seen anything like you before." He told the orb, he tried to use his powers to see if it was a cryptid, but he felt nothing. "You're not a cryptid. Are you even alive?" He got closer, and tried to grab it. Suddenly, the orb exploded in a brilliant flash of white light; causing Zak to look away.

The light was gone, and Zak could see again; but, he was not particularly glad at what he saw. He was not in the rainforest anymore, or even in a forest. He was on a hillside, along with what appeared to be a city in the distance.

Zak pulled out his communicator to try and contact his family. "Mom? Dad? You guys there?" he got nothing but static. He tried all the different frequencies and all he got was static. "No signal?! This thing always gets a signal!"

Zak decided to head toward the city to find out where he was, he could tell however it was going to be a long walk. "What the hell did I get into this time?"

* * *

_New York_

Jake Long had been enjoying his evening skate boarding. He was looking forward to his time off, granted as the American Dragon, he didn't exactly get time off, but his job had gotten a lot easier. His cell phone soon buzzed in his pocket.

"You got the Am Drag." He awnsered.

_"Jake, are you not supposed to be on patrol?"_ it was his grandfather Laoshi; his predecessor, the elder dragon, and mentor.

"G, I am patrolling." He half-bluffed. He was skateboarding at the time, but he had also kept a sharp eye out for anything bad in terms of magic; though most dragons would fly during their patrol, and Jake was not exactly being serious at the moment.

_"Jake, I fear you are growing overconfident."_ Laoshi told his grandson

"What's there to be overconfident about? We aint seen anything big in months, just some small things: guarding griffin eggs, helping lepracons and gargoyles, it's not like were at war or anything." Jake said as he continued to skateboard

_"You should know, Young Dragon, that you can never let your guard down."_ Laoshi criticized.

"Grandpa; the Hunts clan is history; and the Dark Dragon is still stuck in the dragon temple, we aren't going to be seeing him for a few centuries. That's the magic world's two greatest threats out the window." Jake remembered

_"That may be true."_ Laoshi answered _"But the first lesson a Dragon is ever taught, is that anything can and will happen. You must be ready for anything"_

"Trust me G." Jake responded. "I'm ready for anything." He answered before swerving into an ally, something however took his immediate notice. "I gotta call you back" Jake told his grandfather before he hung up.

What had drew his attention was a floating white orb at the end of the ally. Jake sensed no danger, so there was no reason for him to transform into his Dragon-form. As he walked closer to the mysterious orb, he noticed a humming noise was coming from it and growing louder as he got closer. When the orb was just an inch away, it exploded and bright light had completely engulfed the ally-way and Jake.

When the light finally died out, Jake looked around and found himself in the forest. "What in the..?" he wondered. He tried reaching into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there. "Must have dropped it back at the ally?" he mused. "That's just great. Way to go Jake" he criticized himself "Told Grandpa there was nothing to worry about, and the next second you get zapped to some random forest. Aw well, let's find out where I got sent to this time." He told himself as he begun to his trek through the woods.

* * *

_The Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower_

All these events had unfolded and were being watched by the two entities of Time, Clockwork and Paradox.

"It is done." Clockwork said

"Indeed." Paradox agreed "Now we let them decide what to do next."

* * *

**Me:** It is done.

**Mordecai:** Looks like you got it all set up.

**Rigby:** You do know, a few readers may point out a couple similarities in your scenes right?

**Me:** Yeah I know, it's the best I can do though. I'm no Stephen King.

**Mordecai:** Aren't you forgetting something thought?

**Me:** Huh? Oh, Right. For those of you who would like to point out Sam did not get ghost powers in the series and are wondering how she does now, I borrowed the element from a DP fanfic series by Aaron12 on this site, he also did Max for a KP fanfic series as well; I highly recommend readers to read his stories, and check out his pics on deviantart (tuxedoaaron. The link is on his fanfic profile page)

**Rigby:** Good boy.

**Me:** It's going to get more intense, and a tad more difficult for me as this continues, so there may not be regular updates or anything, I can't make guarantees but followers will know when this is updated. Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Hey it's me.

**Mordecai:** Welcome back

**Rigby:** Can't wait to see what you do hear

**Muscleman:** You know it bro!

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Ch. 2 Misunderstanding

We are treated to a view of the Earth from orbit. All seemed quiet in depths of space. That is until a white portal materialized within the void, the Rift Gate. Once it opened, a small Mutradi ship left the portal and it closed almost immediately.

The ship soon entered the atmosphere and it cloaked instantly and landed in a valley near Sherman. Within the clocked ship there were five Mutradi soldiers, each carrying a strange box-shaped device. They all soon spoke to each other in their native language, no doubt going over their plan. Once that was done, they each put on a brown metal chest plate, they then left the ship and each went off into a different direction.

* * *

_Sherman_

All was quiet this evening. A lone woman was walking by herself through the near empty city streets, unknown to her, it wasn't as empty as she thought. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet by a large grotesque figure. It was a Mutradi

* * *

Ben had been pacing on the roof he had been zapped to, wondering what to do. If he transformed into one of his aliens, someone may see it and start a panic. He had no idea if he was on an Earth that was xenophobic towards aliens or not.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further he heard a scream. He turned in the direction of the scream and saw a large creature carrying a woman, and jumping from roof to roof. "So much for not starting a panic." He told himself. "It's Hero Time!" He announced as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Heatblast and flew off after the creature.

* * *

Kim and Ron have just entered Sherman, and have been walking among the streets, trying to make sense of their situation. "This nuts. One minute we were just minding our own business, and the next we get zapped to a city we never even heard of. And on top of that, the Kimmunicator is busted and we can't call wade." Ron ranted.

"I'm not so sure about that last statement." Kim said, earning a gaze from Ron. "I just looked over it, and it's not broken."

"What do you mean 'not broken'?" Ron asked "It has to be. It can't be 'there's no signal' or anything. We can get a message from Wade even if were at the bottom of the ocean, top of a mountain, or in the middle of a jungle."

"I know, but it's not broken." Kim told her boyfriend. "I don't know what to make of this. It's just…" before she could continue they both heard a scream, as did Rufus. All three turned their heads upwards and saw a creature carrying a woman, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with what appears to be a man made of fire chasing after it.

"We'll have to worry later." Kim announced as she and Ron both nodded and exchanged knowing glances. They burst into a run to try and catch up with the creature.

* * *

The Mutradi didn't really know why it grabbed the woman; maybe as a hostage to keep meddling humans from interfering. But its thoughts were interrupted when it was hit by a fire ball from the back and knocked onto the roof he was leaping toward.

"Boy, you sure are ugly." Heatblast stated to the creature. The Mutradi simply snarled at him and proceeded to continue its way, but it stopped when a ring of fire formed around it. It turned to the obvious offender. "We weren't done pal" Heatblast told to alien. "Let her go, right now!"

The creature complied and threw the woman off the roof. "NO!" Heatblast shouted as he jumped off the roof. He blasted fire from his hands to get closer to the woman. He lowered the heat around his upper body immensely as he carried her bridal style to avoid burning her, he blasted fire from his feet to propel both of them upwards. He landed on a roof and put the frightened woman down.

"You, okay." He asked. The woman looked at him with terror in her eyes unable to speak. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he launched from the roof hopping to catch up with the Mutradi. When he finally did, he landed in front of it.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you want but…" before Heatblast could finish, the Mutradi talked him to the ground. A big mistake on the creature's part, his hands were burnt as soon as he grabbed the pyrokinetic alien. As it screeched in pain, Heatblast used his fire to blast him into an air vent system. "Well, that takes care of that." He told himself. "Now I'd better…" before he could finish, again, he heard a female voice call out "Hold it!"

Kim and Ron had just got on the roof via fire-escape and were now looking at the burning creature. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"No one that concerns you." Heatblast retorted. Normally anyone who didn't know the famous Ben Ten would get quite a reminder from the Omnitrix wielder, but seeing how he knew he was on a parallel earth, he didn't want to reveal too much of himself in the event he was on an alien planet.

"She asked you a question." Ron retorted. "Do you know who this is? This is Kim Possible." He stated with pride. Kim wasn't one to gloat however.

"Never heard of you." Heatblast stated. That statement caused Kim, Ron, and even Rufus (who's in the pocket of Ron's jacket) to drop their jaws. Kim didn't like to gloat or anything, but there isn't one person in the world (or her world) who didn't know who she was, considering she saved it dozens of times.

"Never heard of me?" Kim repeated

"How could you have never heard of 'Kim Possible'?! You know the girl who's saved the world countless time!" Ron said

"If I never heard of ya, I never heard of ya." Heatblast told the two. "Now if you'll excuse me." He announced as he began to walk away. But a force soon tugged on his arm. He looked and saw a cord wrapped around it, it came from a grapple gun in Kim's hand.

"Really?" he uttered sarcastically. The rope soon then burnt instantly. "I don't have time for this." Heatblast said as he continued to walk away, but Kim soon jumped in front of him.

"Look 'Fire Guy' I'm not exactly in a good mood right now, so if you don't mind answering a few questions." She announced to him

"Outta my way." Heatblast said as he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the ground.

"Oh no you didn't" Ron muttered. Ron then activated his Mystic Monkey Power. A blue aura formed around him, taking the crude form of a monkey (tail and all). Whoever this fire guy was, he was no friend. Ron then ran up to him at full speed.

Before Heatblast knew what was happening, he was sent flying upward. He landed on a taller building, with a larger roof. Ron was helping Kim to her feet. "You didn't have to hit him that hard." Kim criticized.

"Well I'm not in too good of a mood either." He defended. "What about you buddy." Ron asked Rufus, who shook his head.

Heatblast then got back up on his feet. "So it's going to be like that huh?" he said. He then began hurling fireballs straight for them.

They both noticed. Ron then grabbed Kim and jumped from the roof right before the fireballs made contact and it exploded. Ron landed on the roof where Heatblast was and the fight was on.

Ron was both fast and strong. He tried to punch Heatblast as best he could, but every time he got close, Heatblast propelled himself to a safe distance and kept long range attacks with his fire balls. Kim was stuck just trying to avoid them. She knew she couldn't make contact with her new enemy without getting burnt. So while Ron kept Heatblast focused on mostly himself, Kim began to reach into her belt and pulled out a small device.

Heatblast was able to keep his distance from Ron. Right when Ron punched the ground of the roof, he made quite a bit of a mark. Now was his chance. He let loose a big fire ball. It made direct contact with Ron and blasted him to the other side of the roof.

Ron's aura protected him, and Rufus, from getting burnt for the most part, but he still felt the force of it push him to the other side of the roof.

Before Heatblast could do anything else, he was blasted with white foam that extinguished most of his fire. He turned to the direction where it came from. He saw Kim holding a small device in her hands, aiming right at him.

"Mini-fire extinguisher." She announced with a smug smile. She then walked up to Heatblast with the extinguisher aimed at him again. Ron recovered from the attack and walked up as well. "Now, about answering our questions."

"I don't think so sister." Heatblast stated.

"Dude, she's got a fire extinguisher primed at your head" Ron reminded.

"And considering the fact that you're MADE of fire, I'd say you lost." Kim announced

"Did I?" Heatblast asked. He then pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was engulfed in a flash of green. Causing both Kim and Ron to look away.

Once the flash subsided, in Heatblast's place stood Four Arms. "So what do you say then? Round 2?"

Kim and Ron had their eyes bulged out. What was once a man made of fire, was now a four-armed red guy. "Uh, Oh." Rufus squeaked, for he saw it to.

Four Arms slammed his arms down to try and hit them both; they each barreled in the opposite direction just in time. Four Arms first went straight for Kim, she was able to avoid all his attacks with her agility as she ducked, jumped, rolled, and angled her way through each punch from all of his arms.

Seeing his girlfriend in danger, Ron jumped right in. Their strength seemed to be almost equal. They were each able to deliver blows to each other, but had little effect. Ron was protected by his mystic aura, Four Arms by his thick skin. During their slug fest, Kim tried to land a kick in the back, but Four Arms was able to catch her by her left leg and right wrist with his lower arms. Also his upper hands were grappling with Ron's.

"Looks like I got ya guys." He announced, declaring victory. Until he felt a tap at the side of his head. He turned and saw some sort of hairless rodent.

"Hello" Rufus waved before he punched one of Four Arm's eyes.

Four Arms released his grip on both of them and clutched his face.

Seeing his chance. Ron delivered a punch to the gut, sending Four Arms flying to the other side of the long roof and into a water tower, which collapsed on him.

"You may be strong." Kim said with her arms crossed

"But not fast enough to catch Rufus" Ron finished as he pat Rufus on the head.

Another green flash came from the dust, and before either of them knew it, Ron and Kim were both swept off their feet and fell face flat on the ground. They both looked up and saw their new enemy had taken yet another new form.

"You want fast?" XLR8 asked. "I'll give you fast."

Seeing Ron as the bigger threat, XLR8 quickly grabbed him and zoomed all-round the roof dozens of times, he was moving so fast, it appeared a blue ring was forming at the top of the building.

To Ron, the whole world was spinning. For what seemed like an eternity, which was actually about 2 or 3 minutes, Ron had his head spinning. XLR8 then stopped and let go of Ron.

Ron may have stopped spinning, but his mind hadn't. He had completely lost focus, his Monkey Aura had completely vanished. Ron then soon fell to the ground, completely dizzy.

Kim got up in to see her boyfriend fall to the ground, but before she could help, XLR8 ran straight for her. One second, she felt her grappling gun was gone, and the next she found herself tied up in its rope.

"I can see your all tied up." XLR8 cracked. "So I'll be on my way." Before he could leave however. Another force had tackled him to the ground. He looked up and saw it was the same alien he blasted before as Heatblast. The Mutradi roared in his face.

"Two words" XLR8 said "Breath mints."

During all this Ron recovered a bit, and in the blur he saw Kim tied up in her cable. He rushed to help her. Once he untied her he helped her to her feet. "KP, you alright?" he asked.

"Forget about me, what is that!?" she asked, pointing at the mysterious creature that had XLR8 pinned to the ground.

"How did I not notice that?" Ron criticized himself. Rufus was scared at the sight of the hideous creature.

The next thing that happened a spot light was flashed on all of them, getting each of their attention. It was coming from a police helicopter. "THIS IT THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" a megaphone voiced announced.

"Oh good the police." Kim said relived. "Now maybe we can…"

"ALL FOUR OF YOU, HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" the voice boomed

Kim and Ron each exchanged confused glances.

The next thing that happened, the Mutradi released its grip on its prey and launched off the roof straight for the helicopter. It clung onto the helicopter's front as it begun to spin out of control. The alien then smashed the window and grabbed the pilot and threw him out.

"NO!" XLR8 announced. He then slammed the Omnitrix symbol and changed into Jetray. He flew off the roof and caught the pilot as he was falling. He set him safely down on a different roof before flying off to try and catch the creature.

* * *

Kim, seeing the danger the now abandoned helicopter would cause if it crashed took out her grappler and shot it at the haul, which it successfully penetrated. Ron took the grappler and activated his Mystic Monkey Power again. His immense strength was able to keep the helicopter from falling. He was able to slowly pull it up to the roof, where he set it down. He, Kim, and Rufus both exhaled in relief.

They both saw Jetray trying to chase the creature. Seeing how this guy saved a man's life and was now trying to stop the same monster that almost killed a man and endangered several dozen bellow, they thought about what just happened.

"So maybe, he's NOT the bad guy." Ron mussed

"Maybe not." Kim said "But we still need answers." To which Ron nodded. He then picked up Kim bridal style and with a mystic-charged jump, began to chase the two creatures.

* * *

Jetray was able to catch up to the Mutradi with his superior speed. Ron then landed behind it with Kim. "I'm kinda busy right now guys." Jetray told them, not in the mood for another fight with them.

"Were not here to fight _you_" Kim told him. "We just need answers."

"Yeah as soon as we deal with this guy, after he got several people killed." Ron stated.

"Wait." Jetray interrupted. "You're NOT the bad guys."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Ron both shouted, with Rufus jaw dropping.

"Why would you think we were the bad guys?" Ron asked. As they talked, the Mutradi soon pressed a button on its metal chest plate and what appeared to be a jet pack sprung to life, enabling it to fly away.

Not letting the creature escape, she shot her grappler at its foot. Though the grappler manage to catch the foot, the creature actually pulled Kim with her.

"KIM!" Ron shouted.

Jetray soon took off after the flying creature, with Ron using his power to jump from building to building, also in pursuit.

* * *

As the Mutradi flew, it noticed Kim trailing behind on the cord attached to its leg. It flew off in different maneuvers to try and shake her off, but Kim still continued to hold on.

She didn't let go primarily for wanting to catch this monster. Also, she didn't want to fall and get splattered onto the pavement bellow.

Jetray soon was soon able to catch up with it. Ron was quick to jump from each building to. Jetray soon began to fire green energy beams from his eyes trying to hit the alien.

"DON'T SHOOT HER!" Ron called out.

"I know!" Jetray replied. "I'm not a rooky at this kind of stuff! I know how to take down a bad guy without hurting anyone!"

Jetray continued to try and shoot the Mutradi, but it was quick to avoid any blasts. Jetray did his best not to try and hit Kim, who was still dangling on, and he had thankfully not shot her.

The alien tried to fly closer to the streets into the traffic, hopping the girl would get splattered by moving cars. Kim was quick to evade each vehicle with her agility. She would run of each car, or pull up her legs, or just simply move out of the way.

Realizing that wasn't working, the Mutradi flew into a building under construction, trying to get Kim to hit one of the beams in the practical obstacle course. Kim was quick to avoid all of those too.

Finally having enough of this, Kim pushed a button on her grappler, pulling her in. She grappled onto the Mutradi's neck.

The alien then flew around like a maniac trying to shake her off. When it realized it couldn't it flew directly towards a nearby building on a collision course.

Seeing the alien's intention, she had no choice but to let go.

Seeing the girl fall, Jetray picked up his speed immensely and managed to catch Kim right before she hit the street. However, right as he caught her, a series of beeps came from the Omnitrix symbol. Knowing what would happen in a few seconds, he set Kim down on the ground.

Kim saw the green flash again. Once it was gone, she looked in shock of what she saw, not another strange creature, but a normal human.

Ben Tennyson got to his feet and dusted himself off. Once he was done he saw Kim staring at him. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

* * *

Seeing Kim safe, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He then jumped after the creature.

The Mutradi had flew straight up the building he had almost crashed into, but Ron soon tackled it and slammed it into the building.

Ron then used his strength to smash the jet pack, causing them both to plummet to the ground, about fifteen feet from Ben and Kim.

They both turned to see the dust coming from the crater, to which Ron climbed out of, still glowing blue. "You okay buddy?" he asked his pet naked mole rat, to which Rufus gave a thumbs up.

"Ron, you okay?" Kim asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ron said, much to Kim's relief. "Wish I could say the same for the other guy though."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ben corrected. They all turned to the crater, which was revealed to be a hole in the ground leading into the sewers. "There's no blood or anything hear. That thing's still alive."

"And you are…?" Ron asked.

"Um, Ron. That guy is…?" Kim told him

Catching her hint, Ron's eyes immediately went wide. "Wait. He's that thing. That fire guy, that four armed guy, that fast guy, and that flying guy?!" Rufus' eyes went wide too.

"My name's Ben." He said, with a hint of being offended in his voice. "Ben Tennyson."

"Um. Well, you already know me, Kim Possible" she introduced.

"Ron Stoppable." He introduced as well.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Ben replied, not really looking for formality. "Now this thing's getting away. You want to catch it or not?" After that, Ben jumped into the sewers. Ron and Kim soon followed as well.

"This thing hit solid concrete." Ron remembered. "I'm surprised it's even alive." He said as the three (four if you count Rufus) began their trek through the sewers, with Ben leading the way.

"I'm sure we can handle it Ron." Kim said. "Besides, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything." She wasn't one to gloat, but she did this to try and get some confidence going.

"Except shut up, apparently." Ben said earing a glare from the two and the mole rat.

"Wow. Someone's cranky." Kim said

"Ah, Mr. Shape-shifter's just peeved that we almost beat him." Ron stated, to which Rufus nodded

"First off: it was the other way around." Ben corrected. "Second. I'm not a shape-shifter."

"Excuse me?" Kim said, trying to make sense of what he just said as they continued walking.

"We saw you change into all those monsters. Of course you're a shape-shifter." Ron stated

"Just because I can change doesn't mean I have shape-shifting powers." Ben told them

"Uh yeah. It does." Kim corrected.

"How can…" Ron began, but was interrupted by Rufus who scurried onto his shoulder and pulled his check. "What is it buddy." Rufus then pointed to Ben's watch.

Kim than looked at it, and saw it had the same hourglass symbol as all the creatures he turned into. Then it came to her. "Wait. Are you, just some guy with a fancy watch?"

Ben then stopped. He turned to the two and gave a smile. Which meant yes.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron stated in disbelief. "We were fighting just some normal dude with a magic watch?!"

"Not magic." Ben corrected. "Science, Alien science."

"Alien?" Kim asked.

Ben sighed. "It's called the Omnitrix. It's an alien device encoded with the DNA of over a million different life forms, and lets me change into them. And this coming from the blue glowing guy who survived a fifty foot fall without so much as a scratch." He cracked

"Are you looking for another round then?" Ron asked taking some offence.

"Ron, he's not the bad guy…." Kim said but was interrupted

"Quiet." Ben stated.

"I was only trying to…" Kim said taking some offence herself before Ben quickly covered her mouth.

"Be quiet." He whispered. All of them then herd faint inhuman noises coming from the end of the tunnel. They quietly made their way there and saw the creature take a device out of its chest plate. It was a brown box-shaped device with a red circle in the center. The Mutradi placed it on the wall and pressed the red circle which then began to glow.

"What's it doing?" Kim whispered

"I'm not sure." Ben whispered/answered.

The alien device then began to glow brighter and brighter.

"I'm not taking any chances." Ron announced as he jumped out and prepared to charge.

"Ron wait!" Kim called. It was too late right before Ron could reach the creature, it turned to him.

"For Modula." It said as a large explosion erupted from behind it.

The blast rocked the sewers, knocking Kim and Ben back and blasting Ron away. Ron got up and was thankfully unscathed as his blue aura, which he threw up at the last minute, faded away.

"'Modula'?" Ben repeated as he got up to his feet. "What's a 'Modula'?"

"Sounds like some kind of exotic fruit." Ron said, Rufus shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"It sounded more like some kind of death-cry." Kim said. "It wanted to take us with it, all to protect this." She surmised as she gestured to the alien device attached to the wall, which had no damage at what so ever.

"But what is it?" Ron asked

"I'm on it." Ben stated. "Omnitrix, scan and identify." He commanded his watch.

"Scanning." The monotone voice of the Omnitrix announced. After a minute of scanning, it stopped "Unable to identify" it announced.

"That's a first." He said

Kim took out her Kimmunicator to try and scan it herself. "I don't know what it is. But…" before she could say anything else, all sorts of data filled her device's screen. "Well. I don't know what it is." She said.

Ben took the Kimmunicator and looked at it.

"What are you, some kind of braniac?" Ron asked

"Me? No. But I know someone who is." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into his smartest alien: Grey Matter.

When the green flash subsided; Kim, Ron, and Rufus were flastrugated at what they saw: a tiny grey alien that was as big as the Kimmunicator.

"So. What can _he_ do?" Kim asked

"I am a Galvan" Grey Matter announced with pride. "The smartest alien race in three galaxies, maybe even five."

"Well can you make sense of all that?" Ron asked

"What do you think I'm doing?" Grey Matter said awfully rudely.

"Well that was rude." Kim observed

Grey Matter chose to ignore her. He then began to look at all the data, he muttered a few scientific phrases and all sorts of things that not even Albert Einstein could make sense of. After a few minutes of data searching. "It doesn't scan like a bomb." Grey Matter observed. "More like some kind of computer."

"'Computer'?" Kim repeated.

"Yes. We need to know more about this." Grey Matter said

"I got it." Ron announced. He tried to grab it, but before he could an orange energy field appeared around it and shocked him "Ow."

"Force field" Kim observed.

Ben, who had changed back from Grey Matter, saw it as well. "I don't think we'll be able to move it."

"What the Hell is going on here?" Kim asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ben answered

**Me:** It is done.

**Mordecai:** Looks like you got quite a story going.

**Rigby:** Yeah some of the characters are starting to meet.

**Muscleman:** This chapter seems very familiar though.

**Me:** Oh yeah. I was kinda inspired from the opening scene in the animated movie "Justice League War" where something very similar happened with Batman and Green Lantern

**Muscleman:** Oh yeah. That's it.

**Me:** Again, I own nothing. Any way. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Avengers now continues here.

**Mordecai:** awesome!

**Me: **Just to let you know, the events in this chapter take place parallel to the events in the last chapter.

**Rigby:** meaning?

**Mordecai**: (sigh): he means that Ben meeting Kim and Ron is taking place at the same time as what's going on here.

**Me:** Thank you.

**Rigby:** K got it.

Ch. 3 A Different Strategy

_Sherman_

All was quite in the home of "Team Titan". Octus, in his "Dad" hologram was cleaning up the dishes after dinner Illana and Lance have recently finished. Illana and Lance were sitting on the couch watching TV.

As the show progressed, Lance had slowly put his arm around Illana's shoulder. Illana then moved closer to Lance and the two were almost cheek to cheek. Before a moment with them could form, Octus had received a familiar signal. "The rift gate has opened!" he announced.

The moment then ceased. Illana breathed a disappointing sigh. "Well, looks like you were right about Modula not giving up."

Lance hated it when he was right, especially when it came to the Mutradi. "Well Octus? Is it another Mega-beast?"

"No" Octus replied, much to the other two's relief. "It appears to be a small ship, I believe I have the relative area of which it will land."

No sense in dotting around. Illana, Lance, and Octus left the house into the backyard and had prepared for battle. Illana had activated her watched and formed her gold Corus armor. Lance activated his watch, donning his purple Manus armor. Octus deactivated his hologram, revealing his transparent robot form. They took off into the sky to follow Octus to deal with the Mutradi

* * *

_G3 sky-fortress_

G3, also known as Galactic Guardian Group, has been on the watch for Mutradi ever since helping to free Galaluna from Modula's grip. Solomon had been working with Team Titan since to better understand their enemy. Lance knew what strategies Modula may possible come up with and helped Solomon prepare defensive strategies against the Mutradi; Octus allowed the G3 scientists to study him and have created a beacon that can detect rift gate openings as well. In the event Titan is unavailable, G3 would respond in their place.

Solomon had been recollecting all this in his private quarters until alarms blazed throughout the base.

Within five minutes, Solomon was at the bridge. "What is it?" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Sir." One of the agents at the controls responded. "The rift gate has opened."

"What came through?" Solomon asked

"Telemetry scan indicates a small Mutradi scout ship." The agent answered. "It is already entering our atmosphere and will touch the ground within five mintues."

"Any word from Titan?" Solomon asked as well

"Octus has sent us a message, saying they are on the way to the coordinates now." The agent replied

"Alright, keep tracking that ship, and get a team ready just in case." Solomon commanded

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Valley near Sherman_

Lance, Octus, and Illana have flown in the valley and are scanning the area from the sky.

"You guys see anything?" Lance asked

"Nothing." Illana replied.

"I am seeing nothing as we…" before Octus could continue however "Wait. Guys I found something, down there." He said as he pointed straight downward.

Lance and Illana stopped and continued to hover in the area, looking straight to where Octus was pointing.

"I don't see anything." Lance observed.

"That's because it's cloaked." Octus told him before firing an arc of electricity toward the ground. Before the bolt could make contact, it struck something. Electric surged around the object until the cloaking field completely vanished, revealing the Mutradi scout ship.

"Wow. Good eye Octus." Illana congratulated.

"Thank you." Octus replied before the three flew down to get a closer look at the ship.

Lance had his armor's guns primed and ready at the ship, Illana readied her armor's lasers as well. Octus took the time to scan the ship. Once his scan was complete, he told his friends what he found.

"There are no life-forms on board, and I am not scanning any traps or anything else." He told them.

"There's nothing on board? How's that possible?" Lance asked

"Was it on auto-pilot?" Illana asked as well

"No." Octus replied. "I am wirelessly accessing the security footage of the ship and am searching for anything useful. I believe I have now found something."

"That was quick." Illana observed.

"There were five Mutradi soldiers on board, and they recently left, each in a different direction." Octus relayed to his teammates.

"Can you make out which directions they went?" Lance asked

"Well, not exactly." Octus answered

"'Not exactly'? What does that mean?" Lance asked for clarification.

"I cannot pinpoint the Mutradi's exact locations, but I am reading five strange signals coming from the directions they traveled to. The signals appear to be moving and I cannot diagnose what they are."

"Where's the closest signal?" Illana asked.

"It is five miles due east of here." Octus answered. With that, they flew off into that direction.

Their conversation was monitored by an incoming G3 drop-ship with a team of G3 agents and Solomon. "Can you track those signals?" Solomon asked the pilot

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Good. Locate the one furthest away and plot an intercept course." Solomon instructed before accessing his communication piece and contacting his base. "Control, track the remaining three signals and let me know what you find. Observe only, do not engage." He instructed before the ship set out to get the furthest signal.

* * *

Octus, Illana, and Lance had arrived at a Cliffside, the relative location of where Octus said the signal was.

"Well, Octus? Where to now?" Lance asked

"I am uncertain. The Signal is scrambling my instruments." Octus replied "I cannot locate it."

"Down there!" Illana stated. They all looked in the direction and saw a Mutradi climbing up the cliff. They all proceeded to fly towards it.

The Mutradi noticed them and activated his chest-plate, thus activating his jet pack and flying off, with the Princess, Corporal, and Robot in close pursuit.

"Don't kill it. We need answers from it." Illana instructed.

"Understood." Lance replied

"Got it." Octus answered

The three began their hot pursuit and were nearing close to the Mutradi; realizing how close they were getting, it pushed another button, causing the rockets to boost and thus flying at an even faster rate.

"It's getting away!" Lance observed.

With that, they activated their weapons in an attempt to neutralize the Mutradi. Rockets, lasers, bullets, and lighting arcs all blaster for it; but it was quick to avoid all of them relatively easily.

It had flown closer to the ground, with Team Titan continuing to try and shoot it. One of Illana's lasers was able to hit the jet pack.

Seeing that its jet pack had been damaged, the Mutradi pressed a button on its chest plate, causing the damaged jet pack to eject from the creature. The Jet pack then spun out of control upwards until it finally exploded.

The alien rolled on its landing and continued to run on its front and back legs.

The three heroes were able to catch up to the creature immediately and quickly surrounded it. With weapons primed and at the ready.

"You are surrounded. Surrender now and know harm will come to you." Illana said as she tried to reason with the beast.

The creature took out a small device, it activated it and a sudden flash exploded. This caused all of them to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, they creature was gone.

"It's gone?" Illana queried

"Octus!" Lance commanded, hopping Octus would be able to track the mysterious signal.

"The creature is still moving. Twenty meters north." Octus pointed. The team continued in pursuit.

* * *

Knowing his enemies would be upon him soon, the Mutradi ran as fast as he could. He finally got to the place he was supposed to be. He made it to a small Cliffside. He quickly took out a familiar box-like device, and placed it on the rock. He pressed the button on the center and it began to glow brightly.

The alien turned around and saw its enemies bearing upon him at an alarming rate. It didn't matter, his mission was accomplished.

"Death to all!" it shouted as an explosion erupted behind it, completely obliterating the alien.

* * *

The shockwave had knocked back our heroes some feet, but their armor had taken most of the pressure, and Octus couldn't feel pain. No permanent damage had come to them.

Once they got up, they wondered what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Illana asked

"It committed suicide." Octus observed

"But why?" Illana wondered

"It must have done what it need to do." Lance guessed as he and Illana deactivated their armor, Octus remained in his robot form knowing no need to use his hologram disguises.

They approached the mysterious device attached to the rock.

"This is the source of the signal." Octus told his friends. "Yet I cannot analyze it."

"Maybe we can…" Illana started as she reached for the box, but when she got close, an orange energy field appeared around it and shocked her.

"Illana, are you alright?" Lance asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Illana reassured.

"It appears to be some kind of defense" Octus mused "My scan indicates this flied is incredibly strong, we will not be able to break it."

"What can you tells us about this thing?" Lance asked

"That signal prevents me from scanning it, I have no idea what it is or its purpose. All I do know, is the signal is also being transmitted from four other locations." Octus relayed. "Also, I am now receiving a message from Solomon."

"Put him through." Illana instructed. Octus then opened communications

"_Lance? Illana? Do you read me?_" Solomon asked

"We read you. What is it?" Lance asked

"_My team has just tracked a Mutradi soldier trying to plant a strange device. Did something like that happen from your end?_" Solomon asked

* * *

Illana and Lance then began to tell what happened with their Mutradi. The scene shifts to a forest, where a G3 squad is setting up a small base of operations, with Solomon hearing what happened from his Galalunian allies.

"Would this device, happen to be shaped like a box with a red circle in the center? Surrounded by a small, impenetrable force-field?" Solomon asked, looking at said device attached to a tree.

_"Yes."_ Illana answered with surprise in her voice. _"How did you know?"_

"Because I'm looking at it right now." Lance told her.

"_What about the Mutradi who was carrying it?"_ Lance wondered

"It blew itself up two seconds after planting the device." Solomon relayed.

_"Just like us." _ Octus compared.

"And you said, the device was transmitting a signal with four other signals correct?" Solomon queried

"_Yep, that's it."_ Illana clarified

"I already have teams moving in to intercept those signals and see what they can find. I have a team here and we will continue to monitor things from this end." Solomon told them "You three, stay there and see what you can learn. If you find anything let me know. I'll try and do the same"

_"Understood." _Illana said before signing out.

* * *

The scene shifts back to Team Titan

"Sending scouts, planting devices; this isn't any type of Mutradi strategy" Lance observed

"I have searched through Galalunian military records for any similar strategy and have found nothing." Octus said "Even under Modula's charge I couldn't find anything."

Illana just stood and stared at the unknown device. "Just what are you up to?" she wondered.

**Me:** Well?

**Mordecai:** Very interesting.

**Rigby:** I'm surprised the other "Avengers" haven't shown up yet.

**Me:** During this time, Ben has just met Kim and Ron. Also; Illana, Lance, and Octus won't meet the other "Avengers" till later in the story. You'll see why.

**Mordecai:** Sounds like you have this thing well thought out.

**Me:** I've been waiting to get this whole project off the ground for some time now. I just hope many of the readers will enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Well guys, the Avengers continue

**Mordecai/Rigby:** Yeaaaaah!

**Muscleman:** You know who else continues?

**Me:** Don't say it.

**Muscleman:** My M…

*Grimlock's head breaks through wall*

**Grimlock:** Muscleman no say it! Or Grimlock eat you!

**Me/Mordecai/Rigby/Muscleman: **O_O

**Me:** Well, let's get started then

Ch. 4 Things Keep Getting Weirder

Zak had been wandering the woods for quite some time. He had wondered what had just happened. One minute he was in the Amazon, the next he was in an evergreen forest. He had tried to contact his parents and the other secret scientists but still couldn't get a signal.

He finally got out of the clearing and came into view something he was not expecting to see. Two giant metal legs sticking out into the air. That's all that was there, the legs. The rest of it looked like it was blown off. Zak thought either it was unfinished statue, or the rest of it was blown up.

"What the hell is happening to me this time?" he wondered, but things were worse for him before; what with being the reincarnation of an ancient evil cryptid. He went further into the clearing

* * *

On the other side of the clearing, another teenager was having a similar situation. Jake had just stopped to behold the site of the legs themselves. He had walked into the clearing to see if he can get more answers when he saw a guy near the legs. It was a teenager with an orange outfit, with spikey black and white hair.

A feeling of relief came to him, maybe he could get some answers from this guy.

* * *

"Hey you!" Zak heard someone call out to him. He turned and saw a teen with a red jacket, and dark green hair run up to him.

"Do you know where I am?" Jake asked "I'm kind of lost here."

"Sorry pal." Zak apologized. "But I'm kinda lost too."

"Aw man." Jake complained. "That's just great." He looked at Zak and took note of his orange armor. "So what's with the whacky outfit? You going to a costume party or something?"

"Oh this?" Zak replied looking at his armor "It's my uniform."

"'Uniform'?" Jake repeated "What kind of job do you have to wear something like that?"

"Sorry dude, can't tell you." Zak told him.

"What, is it classified or something?" Jake asked

"Like I said, can't tell ya." Zak repeated

Jake exhaled in frustration. "Well, seeing how we're both lost, maybe we could go looking some help together or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Zak agreed. "Name's Zak Saturday, by the way." He greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Jake Long." Jake greeted shaking Zak's hand.

The two then began their walk into the forest, heading towards the nearby city.

* * *

Rex Salazar had been flying above the forest for over an hour. It was frustrating how he couldn't get through to Providence. What he found curious however, was he could not feel any nanites besides his. There were no nanites anywhere. Even after the World-Wide Cure, nanites were still present in the air.

Rex began to have thoughts about how he might no longer be on his Earth. For most of his life, he had thought parallel earths only existed in Sci Fi, but after meeting Ben Tennyson, he came to terms with it.

Rex was being convinced more and more he was in another dimension, especially after seeing those giant metal legs. He was certain a monument like that was never on his earth, considering he's been everywhere on it.

Before he could dwell on it any further, he spotted movement in the trees. Rex put on his googles and activated the infrared. He saw a large shape hopping from tree-branch to tree-branch. Rex looked on ahead, and saw it was heading toward a man at a campsite, about twenty feet from a pretty steep cliff. Fearing the worst, Rex put the petal to metal on his Boogie Pack.

* * *

The man had been sitting on a log cooking a piece of beef jerky over his campfire, when he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He brushed it off, thinking it was a deer or something. Oh how he was wrong. A massive frame jumped from the bushes and pinned him to the ground. The man looked up and came face-to-face with a grotesque monster.

The Mutradi looked down at the man. This human was in his way, and in the way of his mission. With the creature being in a hurry, he would make this quick. He raised his claw ready to strike but before he could, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey Feo!" the creature turned to this.

Rex had withdrew his Boogie Pack and formed his signature Smack Hands. Rex went flying and tackled the monster and the two tumbled down the cliff.

Terrified, the man then ran for his life.

The two rolled down the cliff, before coming to a stop at the bottom of a valley. The alien jumped off of Rex and landed several feet from him.

Rex got up and had readied his still-drawn Smack Hands ready for a fight. The creature roared at him.

"Nice to meet you to." Rex cracked. "Name's Rex, now thrill me!" He challenged with a smile. He had been waiting to hit something all evening.

* * *

Zak and Jake had been walking through the forest. It had been silent between the two strangers throughout most of their hike.

"So, Jake." Zak began, trying to make conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I live in New York." Jake answered. "What about you?"

"I don't live in one specific place." Zak answered. "My family travels a lot."

"Really? What does your family do?" Jake asked.

"Um. There, uh, zoologists." Zak answered, intentionally leaving out a few details.

"Wow. That's cool." Jake responded. "My Dad just works at a desk job, my mom stays at home, and my Grandpa owns a local antique shop" He described, leaving out a few details himself.

"Well, at least it's simple for you." Zak said.

"You'd be surprised." Jake responded.

Before Zak could speak, they saw a man running and screaming. "Monster!" he shouted repeatedly as he ran past them.

The two teens looked at each other and ran in the direction where the man came from.

They got to the man's campsite and heard the sounds of fighting, grunting, and growling down below the cliff. They got to the edge and looked down, and were both surprised at what they saw. A guy with giant metal hands fighting some kind of monster.

* * *

Rex had been duking it out with the Mutradi for about a minute or so. This thing was surprisingly fast for its massive size. It was quick to avoid Rex's punches. The creature was able to land a few punches and kicks in, knocking Rex back. Thanks to Rex's healing factor, curtsey of his nanites, he didn't feel much pain.

As the alien changed in, Rex was able to get a successful punch in. He had knocked it away a few feet back and it landed flat on its back.

Rex walked up to the still creature. "I wonder" he thought out loud. He withdrew his Smack Hands and placed on of his hands on its shoulder. He tried to feel for nanites, but couldn't. "Just as I thought" Rex said. "You're not an EVO"

Right as Rex said that the creature lunged at him and pinned him to the ground and roared in his face. "Playing possum. Smart" He mused.

* * *

Jake and Zak were looking at the sight before them, neither knowing what to make of the situation. Zak activated his Kur powers, his eyes glowing orange, which Jake couldn't notice, his eyes focused on the battle. Zak didn't feel anything. This creature was not a cryptid, and he could not make out this guy with metal hands. Maybe aliens? He thought. After working with Ben, he was aware of aliens living on Earth, so it seemed like a logical explanation.

Jake didn't know what to think. This monster was not like any magical creature he's seen; and he's seen them all. This human, if he is a human, appeared to have some kind of shape-shifting powers or something. But the only people with that kind of power are dragons, and this guy was clearly not a dragon.

They both saw the creature tackle the guy, and thought the worst was about to happen.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Jake said as he slid down the cliff.

"Jake wait!" Zak exclaimed before the teen made his way down. Zak followed suit as well.

* * *

Rex was about to build his Punk Busters to kick the Mutradi off of him. But a shout caught his attention.

"Hey Ugly!" Jake shouted as the Mutradi and Rex turned to him. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Get out of here!" Rex shouted back. "It's not safe!"

"Yeah, for that thing." Jake cracked. "Dragon UP!" He shouted before he was then engulfed in flames. When the flames subsided, he revealed his magical form: The American Dragon

Before the Mutradi knew it, Jake flew straight at it and slammed his elbow into him. The alien was knocked back several feet away. Jake landed in front of it. "Come on boy, let's see what you got!" Jake challenged. The Mutradi charged.

Rex just sat there, wondering exactly what earth he was sent to.

Zak got to him and helped him to his feet. "You alright?" he asked

"I'm fine." Rex answered still looking at the battle. "He a friend of yours?" Rex asked.

"I just met him actually." Zak answered.

"So you don't know that he can turn into some kind of wear-dragon, right?" Rex asked.

"No. I had no clue." Zak confirmed. "I'm Zak Saturday, by the way." He greeted, trying to breed some form of familiarity into the situation.

"Rex Salazar" Rex greeted.

* * *

Jake and the Mutradi wrestled with each other. Jake's knowledge in martial arts, combined with his dragon strength and speed, definitely made him a force to be reckoned with. But this creature was pretty fast and strong too. The Mutradi threw a punch, only for Jake to grab him by the wrist and toss him over his shoulder.

The alien pressed a button on its chest plate, activating its jet pack. It pressed another one as it hovered, and activated a device on its wrist and began firing small rapid-fire beams at Jake.

Jake took to the sky to and began breathing fire at it. It soon became a dog-fight as they flew and tried to shoot each other down. Each shot missed.

The alien flew straight for Jake and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Seeing the thing that saved his life in danger, Rex came in and formed his Punk Busters. He kicked the Mutradi away like a soccer ball.

Jake got up on his dragon feet, and Rex withdrew his Punk Busters.

"What exactly are you?" The both asked at the same time.

Zak ran up to them. "Uh, Rex, Jake. Jake, Rex" he introduced to the other just to get everyone acquainted.

"Uh yeah." Rex responded. "Can you do anything?" he asked Zak

"Well, I do have telepathy." Zak answered.

"Oh really?" Jake asked "Then what am I thinking right now?"

"It only works on cryptids." Zak replied

"'Cryptids?'" Rex asked

"Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot, Abominable Snowman, that kind of thing." Zak described.

"Uh. I hate to interrupt the 'show and tell on super powers'" Jake interrupted. "But it's getting away!"

The three turned and saw the Mutradi reactivate its jet pack and fly towards the city.

Rex formed his Sky Slider and took off after it. With Jake, carrying Zak, right behind him.

* * *

The Mutradi flew closer and closer to the city, but fire soon blasted past it. It turned around and saw its pursers chasing after it. The Mutradi increased his jet pack's speed.

Rex flew faster and the Sky Slider. When he came right up to it, he formed his Funchucks and tried to swing at it.

Despite the alien's massive size it was able to avoid the close-ranged attacks from the EVO and the long-ranged fire blasts from the dragon.

Zak, having enough of this, got an idea. "Throw me!" he told Jake.

"What?!" Jake said "You want to die?!"

"Just do it! Trust me!" Zak persisted.

"Trust you?! I just met you!" Jake argued.

"Were both trying to bring this thing down, and it's flying to the city!" Zak argued back "A lot of people could get hurt if we don't end this!"

Seeing his point. Jake tossed his passenger straight for the monster.

* * *

The Mutradi increased his speed to get away from Rex.

Rex was about to increase his speed as well, but Zak flew right past him.

Jake's strength was enough to get Zak close. Realizing he wasn't going to make it. Zak drew his signature weapon, the Claw. He pressed a button and a claw shot out from the rod with a cable attached to it.

The Claw latched itself onto the creature's foot. Zak retracted the Claw, pulling him straight for the Mutradi.

The Mutradi tried to shake him off by flying like a maniac. It didn't work. Zak climbed on top of him and jammed his Claw right into the alien's rocket pack.

The rocket stopped working and the two fell, their destination, a lot filled with used, trashed cars.

* * *

Zak let go of the alien and fell in a different direction. Rex withdrew his Funchucks and was able to catch him.

The Mutradi plummet and landed straight into a pile of old cars.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Zak answered "Thanks for the save."

"You're crazy." Jake told him as he flew next to them.

"It worked, didn't it?" Zak asked.

The two flew down to check if the creature was still alive.

* * *

The Mutradi got up. It was greatly hurt and bleeding, with metal sticking out of it from each of its limbs. It looked up and saw its pursuers coming straight for him. None of it mattered, it was where it needed to be.

The Mutradi drew a familiar box device from its chest plate. He placed it on one of the many trashed cars and pressed the circle in the center.

The three flew close to it. When they were close enough, they saw the box began to glow brightly.

The Mutradi turned to them as they flew down and shouted at the top of its lungs "DIE!"

With that, an explosion erupted from behind and engulfed the creature.

Rex instinctively formed his Block Party and threw up a shield, covering all three of them, right before the blast wave hit them.

The shockwave sent them back several feet and they plummeted to the ground. The shield protected them from the impact, so there was no major damage.

Rex dropped his shield. "Everyone good?" he asked

"I'm still in one piece." Jake confirmed, dropping out of his dragon-form

"Same here." Zak confirmed as well. "But what exactly was that all about?"

"Not sure." Rex answered. "Let's find out." He announced as they walked to the device attached to the car, which surprisingly had no damage other than what was already there.

Rex reached for the box device, hopping his nanites would be able to identify it. But once his fingers got close, an orange energy field appeared and zapped him.

"Oh." He said.

"A shield." Zak mused.

"Yeah, I think that was established." Rex stated.

"Move aside." Jake said as he reassumed his dragon form and let loose a torrent of fire. After about a minute, he stopped.

The smoke cleared revealing the undamaged box-device, with the shield around it, before the shield turned invisible again.

"Well that was useless." Rex said, earning a glare from the dragon.

Zak took out his scanner and tried to scan it. Lots of data came pilling through it. Data he couldn't make out. It confirmed his theory about the creature being an alien. "My scanner can hack any system." He stated. "It may take a while though, but I should now what this thing is soon. In the meantime, maybe we can get to know each other a little more."

"What, are we all buddy-buddy now?" Jake said as he dropped his dragon form again

"Well maybe if we share stories, we might know where we are." Zak said. "Plus, it'll help pass the time, as my scanner decodes all this."

"I guess." Rex said.

**Me:** Done.

**Rigby:** It could've been a little better.

**Me:** How

**Muscle-man:** you could have thrown in another misunderstanding fight or something.

**Me:** I was going to, but I already had one, and another is coming up soon.

**Mordecai:** I thought you did well.

**Me:** Thanks. At least one of you has faith in me.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock wanna see fight!

**Me:** There will be plenty of fight later on, I guarantee it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Are you guys ready for this?

**Mordecai/Rigby:** Yeaaah we are! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Muscleman:** You know who else is ready?

**Grimlock:** Don't say it!

**Muscleman:** I'm ready!

**Me:** Good move.

Ch. 5 Misunderstanding, Take 2

Danny Phantom had been flying through Sherman for a few hours. He had done his best to stay out of sight, be remaining invisible most of the time. He could not make contact with his parents, friends, sisters, or Sam. After looking through a few newspapers, he had found nothing on himself, Dani, or Sam's alter ego "Sam Tasma"; in fact he couldn't find anything on Ghosts, period. Ghosts were typically on the front page of every newspaper, there would be at least some mention of Danny Phantom; Danny was not one to bask in attention, he preferred to blend in than be in the spotlight after all, but it was odd considering he was a worldwide phenomenon. Danny had now considered that he had been sent to a parallel world. There had been only one other world we went to, and he preferred not to go there ever again.

He soon went out of his invisibility state and just hovered to collect his thoughts. "So I'm stuck in a parallel world, with no means of communication. Well, at least it can't get any worse." He thought out loud.

Right as he said that, a mysterious force slammed against him and he and it were both flying through the air and into a building.

Danny recovered and saw what had attacked him; the ugliest creature he had ever seen; with a jet pack no less. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

Ben, Kim, Ron, and Rufus have been flying for quite some time now; courtesy of Ben in the form of Stinkfly. While he carried Kim and Ron; with Rufus on Ron's shoulder, Kim had been looking at her Kimmunicator, with the hologram of the box device, the alien they encountered had planted in the sewers, displayed above it, the screen with a GPS.

"Remind me again, what your plan is." Stinkfly asked Kim

"I may not be able to decode all that data, but the box did give off a strange signal." Kim reminded "And there are four more signals just like it, meaning there might be more of those things. If we find one before it's planted, we might be able to find out what it is, without worrying about a force field."

"If we don't die, of over-stinkage first." Ron added, while holding his nose.

"Pee You!" Rufus squeaked waving the smell out of his face.

"Seriously dude, you've got millions of guys inside that fancy watch of yours, you couldn't pick a flyer that doesn't smell like week-old diapers?!" Ron exclaimed

Once that was said, Stinkfly set down on the ground, setting Kim and Ron down; before changing back into Ben.

"We've got aliens out there planting who-knows-what, and your worried about how one of my aliens smells?" ben criticized "You need to prioritize."

"I prioritize!" Ron retorted "I'm just saying…."

While they argued, Kim noticed something on her GPS. "Um, guys?"

"This isn't about how I smell is it?" Ben asked "It's about how I almost beat you."

"What you wanna rematch?" Ron queried

"Guys?" Kim tried

"Weren't you listening?!" Ben stated "We don't have time for that!"

"So why don't we set something up _after,_ then? Ron suggested; the two starring each other down, with Rufus at Ben as well.

"GUYS!" Kim exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Ben and Ron both shouted

"That signal I've been tracking?" She reminded. "It's heading our way."

Right as she said that, a streak flew right by them, getting all their attention. It actually appeared to be two streaks; one was on fire, the other was black with a thin white aura. The streak(s) crashed into a building. It then returned and curved and smashed into the building next to it. It rose, curved and slammed back into the previous building; before returning and flying away.

"First one to the building is a rotten…" Ben began about to activate his Omnitrix; but soon noticed a MMP charged Ron, carrying Kim, jumping from building to building, after the streak. "Ugh. I really hate that guy." Ben thought out loud, changing into XLR8 and zooming after them.

* * *

The streak then came to a condemned building in a construction site, looking like it was about to be torn down, and slammed into it. The three soon arrived, XLR8 changed back into Ben.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked, right as he did, Ben activated his Omnitrix and changed into Diamondhead.

"Wait here." Diamondhead instructed, as he formed a crystal barrier around the couple, much to their surprise. "No offense, you two would just get in the way."

They looked into one of the many small holes in the diamond, which Diamondhead allowed for air supply. "Here's the plan" Diamondhead began "Ben 10 kicks bad-guy ass; TMZ's got the video." He then walked into the building.

"I really hate that guy." Ron said, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"He is trying to protect us." Kim responded.

"Since when do _we_ need protecting?" Ron asked. "Why are you even standing up for him?"

"We did attack him." Kim said

"Okay, we did." Ron admitted

"He also has a point." Kim added "There are bigger things going on right now, and we have no idea what it is, so could you at least _try_ to get along with him?"

Before Ron could respond; booming sounds were soon heard. They looked through the hole and saw small explosions, a few green energy beams shooting out from the building, and several loud thuds.

"Looks like he could use some help." Kim observed.

"I'm on it." Ron said, firing up his Blue aura. He smashed through the crystal. "Hold onto Rufus" he instructed as he handed Rufus to Kim and jumped into the building.

"Ron wait!" It was too late he was already inside. "Boys." She criticized. "Always looking for something to smash."

More and more explosions erupted. More energy beams shot out, and even louder thuds and grunts. Diamondhead and Ron were both sent flying out of the building. Ron landed on a pile of girders, and Diamondhead into a gas tank, which then exploded. Rufus scurried to Ron, worried about him.

Kim was knocked to her feet, with the Kimmunicator on the ground, displaying the box hologram. She grunted as she got up and picked up the device. The next thing she knew, a black (with shades of white) streak grabbed her and pinned her to a brick wall-slab.

"So, what can _you_ do?" Danny Phantom asked the pinned Kim Possible.

Kim was able to slip out of his grip. She rolled around him and threw multiple smoke bombs at him. She took cover behind a crane, looking at the smoke waiting for her foe to step out.

"Who are we hiding from?" A voice asked from behind. She turned and saw Danny and her eyes went wide.

_How did he…?_

Before she could think any further, Danny grabbed her by the collar of her purple shirt and lifter he up.

"I've got some questions for you." He began.

"LET HER GO!" A voice exclaimed, Danny turned to see a blue glowing fist coming to his face.

Ron had punched Danny, sending him into a cement tanker. Danny quickly got up and flew directly to the couple, Ron helping Kim to her feet. Before he could get much closer, a diamond wall formed in front of him. Danny turned to see a smirking Diamondhead.

"Walls?" Danny mused "You're funny." As he said that he went intangible and literally flew through the wall.

Danny landed hovered in front of Kim and Ron, Diamondhead running to their side. With his arms crossed, Danny was not amused. What got his attention was the device in Kim's hand, still displaying the box-hologram.

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes." Danny began, with the three sharing concerned and surprised glances. "A friend of yours maybe? He blew up, so I'll ask you."

"You're not in a position to make demands" Diamondhead challenged.

"He's right, it's three-on-one pal" Ron added

"Count again." Danny said, soon an aura formed around him and two duplicates of him formed behind him, each of the three below, Rufus included, had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

The fight was on.

* * *

Diamondhead had shot multiple diamond fragments at his Danny. Danny just went intangible and let them flew through him. Danny flew in and began blasting him with a barrage of ecto-beams. They had blasted Diamondhead into a large pile of dirt.

"That all you got?" Danny mused, right before a green flash came from the dirt and a red beam shot out, hitting Danny square in the chest.

Danny got up and saw his new foe had taken, on a new form. "Not even close." NRG retorted, from him metal armor.

NRG began blasting beams at Danny. Danny was able to fly around all the beams and flew closer to NRG. He grabbed NRG and slammed him into the ground.

"Let's see what's in that armor, why don't we?" Danny said as he began to tear it open, a mistake on his part. Once it was open wide enough; NRG's true, radioactive, energy form flew out.

"Bad idea guy." NRG began blasting Danny.

Danny took to the sky and it became an Ariel dog fight. Both of them flying around each other at near equal speeds and blasting energy beams. Green and Red beams struck the other, most missed. Soon they were both locked in a beam-fight.

"Is that all _you_ got?" NRG retorted.

"I'm just warming up, and you need to cool down." Danny's eyes then switched to a cyan-blue. Danny's green ecto rays then turned blue. They began to overcome NRG's beams and when the blue beams made contact, NRG completely froze.

The frozen NRG fell to the ground, right when Danny got to him, another green flash occurred. This time, Ben had taken the form of Rath.

"Let me tell you something White-haired guy!" Rath began. "Rath is about to do to your face, what Rath will do to your whole body!"

"That…doesn't… even make sense." Danny said, confused.

"Your FACE doesn't make sense!" Rath shouted as he charged in.

* * *

Ron was able to avoid all the energy beams his Danny kept shooting at him. "You okay in there buddy?" Ron asked Rufus from his pocket, to which Rufus nodded.

This distracted him however as Danny charged in, with his hand holding a charged Ecto-ball and slammed it into Ron. The blast sent Ron flying a crane, demolishing it.

Ron then jumped out, a little bruised, but not too badly hurt. He landed right in front of Danny and began laying a fury of punches. He punched Danny in the chest, across the jaw, in his gut, to his face, and on and on. One punch however was caught by Danny, much to Ron's shock.

"You're strong." Danny observed, his face having little to no damage at all. "But I'm stronger." He said that as he hurled Ron over his shoulder and sent him skidding along the ground.

"I wonder" Danny thought out loud, he then flew straight into Ron, quite literally. Ron clutched his head for a little bit, but he opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing green; Danny had overshadowed him.

The mystic aura dropped. The Danny-possessed Ron walked to a beam and slammed his head on it. He went wobbling for a little bit. Danny left Ron, and shook his head for a little bit. "Can overshadow him, but can't use his powers." He said. "Well, you can't have it all."

Ron's head was shaking quite a bit. His vision cleared and the throbbing stopped. He reformed his aura and turned to Danny. "That was weak dude." Ron criticized

"Just testing a theory." Danny defended. "Now, where were we?" Danny said as he set down. Both of them cracked their knuckles and stretched their necks.

"You might wanna keep that hamster of yours secure. It's about to get ugly." Danny warned.

"'Hamster'?! He's a mole-rat! A NAKED MOLE RAT!" Ron corrected angrily. Rufus shook his fist to Danny angrily, right before sinking deep into Ron's pocket, not wanting to get caught in the slug-fest.

"Whatever." Danny brushed off. "Let's just do this!"

They both charged in, Danny flying, Ron running. Both fists cocked and at the ready.

* * *

The battle between Kim and her Danny (the original) seemed one-sided, with Danny being the winning side.

Danny kept shooting ecto-beams at Kim, to which she was all avoiding. She quietly thanked her agility; but she was really getting tired. Danny on the other-hand, not so much.

Kim began swinging her way through the small constructed building, through the network of beams and girders. Danny went invisible. Kim hid behind the pillar, taking the time to catch her breath. She looked to where her opponent had been and saw nothing.

"You look like you could use a water." She heard a voice in front of her. She looked and saw nothing. Soon Danny turned visible and was one foot away from her. He then punched the girder, as she rolled out of the way. Kim ran on one of the girders close to the edge. Danny blasted ecto beams from his eyes and sliced the girder, sending her falling.

It wasn't too high, so she hadn't received any permanent damage, though she was getting exhausted. She shot a tazzer cord, which hit Danny head on. Danny was shocked a little bit, as he grimaced a little, he grabbed the cord and ripped it off. She had used many wide-eyes tonight.

Danny flew straight down to her and punched. She avoided it at the last minute, but it left a small crater on the ground.

Kim then tried to round house him to the face only for her foot to get caught and Danny quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifter her.

"What are those boxes for?" he asked. "Talk, now!" Danny demanded

"I'm…trying…to" Kim struggled to get out.

Ron then landed on his back, his mystic aura body digging a small trench as he skidded to a halt close to the two. The Danny Ron had fought flew right behind the original Danny. Before anything could be said, the third Danny was sent flying and knocked the other two away from Kim and Ron. The three Danny's rolling on the ground some 15 feet away. The next thing they saw was a fuel tanker flying straight at them.

The explosion had knocked Kim and Ron away, only to be caught by a flying Chromastone (one of Ben's alien forms). He set them down.

"Welp, looks like that's done." Chromastone observed.

"Boy I'll say." Ron added. "A little over-kill though." Rufus whipped the sweat off his forehead in relief.

Kim looked into her hand, it was something she grabbed from Danny during the fight, it made her look confused. She turned her attention to the fire from the explosion. "I'm not so sure." Kim said in a worried tone, pointing to the fire.

The one and only Danny Phantom then walked out of the fire, with an angry look on his face; Ron and Chromastone went wide eyed again.

"Flight, super-strength, ice powers, possession, duplication, intangibility, invisibility, durability, is there anything this guy CAN'T DO!?" Chromastone exclaimed

"We won't stop him. He's pissed off. We have to talk to him." Kim said

"TALK TO HIM!?" Ron and Chromastone exclaimed.

Danny charged straight in. Chromastone formed an energy ball around them just in the nick of time, as Danny slammed the ground right in front of the shield, creating a shockwave which sent the shield rolling with the three (four if you count Rufus) inside it.

Danny then flew in and blasted it with a column of Ecto-energy, sending it high into the air. Danny flew in right above it, and slammed on the shield with both fists cupped together. It landed and went bouncing from rooftop to rooftop. Danny came in and kept punching it over and over, causing cracks to form in the orb-shield. Danny went ahead and punched the shield through multiple buildings.

"Ben Focus!" Kim commanded. "You stop concentrating and that shield breaks apart!"

"Shut up." Ben gritted through his teeth as he continued to concentrate harder and harder.

Danny slammed on the shield, both fists cupped together again. Sending it bouncing through the streets. The shield finally shattered, and the three rolled for a bit. Chromastone had changed back into Ben. Danny went charging in.

"THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL US!" Ron exclaimed.

"No he won't." Kim corrected. "His fight patter, you bruise but you don't kill do you…" she said as Danny flew in closer and closer.

"…Fenton" she finished. Causing Danny to go wide eyed and stop immediately right in front of them.

"How did you…?" he began

Kim soon flashed the item she swiped from him during their fight, his driver's license. "You should really keep this more secure." She suggested with a smug smile.

Danny took some offence and took the card back. "You made your point…" He began, revealing in his hand something he swiped during their fight to, _her_ driver's license "…Kim Possible."

"Touché" Kim replied as she took her license back too. _This guy's good._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Ben began "Are we done fighting?"

"I guess?" Ron mused.

Kim displayed the box hologram. "We don't know what this thing is."

"I don't have a clue either." Danny responded.

Before anything else could be said, a spot-light was shined right on all four of them. It came from one of three police helicopters.

"We can talk later." Danny said, as he took off a man hole cover and the teens fled into the sewers and began running, Danny flew but kept slow pace with them.

"You said one something attacked you and had a box just like it?" Ben asked

"Yeah?" Danny answered.

"Show us." Kim said.

"Kim, what's going on exactly?" Ron asked.

"Someone is strategically placing these boxes." Kim answered. "We need to find out who and why?"

* * *

_Mutrad, Modula's palace_

From a large laboratory, multiple Mutradi scientists were at the counsels working. At the center of the room, observing it all, with arms behind his back, was another Galunian traitor, Baron.

Baron was a former classmate of Lance's at the military training academy, and the school's top-ranking candidate and bully. He used to constantly pick on Lance when they were kids, until Lance beat him at one of the war games and Baron tried to kill him.

Baron was one of the few Galalunian to aid Modula in the coup against Galaluna until the Mutradi forces were pushed back. Baron was young, around Lance's age, but he was Modula's second in command.

"Commander Baron." One of the Mutradi Scientists began, getting his attention. "The devices are all in place."

"Good." Baron said with a smile. He walked to a counsel and activated a hologram, it was Modula sitting on his throne.

"Baron." Modula began "What do you have to report?"

"General Modula" Baron began "I have good news, all of five of the rift-gate generators are all in place."

Modula smiled at this. "Let the invasion begin."

**Me:** Duh, duh, duh!

**Mordecai:** Whoa!

**Rigby:** So that's all the Avengers?

**Me:** Yep

**Muscleman:** Oh man. S*** about to get real!

**Me:** You have no idea.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't wait!

**Me:** I would also like to point out a few things. First, I based this scene to off something that happened in the animated movie "Justice League War"; where it also happened between Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. Second, "Sam Tasma" is from the DP fic series by Aaron12. Third, for those who are surprised when Kim knew Danny's secret identity, and think the whole world (his world) knows his secret, this too is based off Araon12's fics where its post-PP and the only people who know are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, his parents, and Valerie; that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** This is it.

**Mordecai: **Yes.

**Me:** The moment you all have been waiting for

**Rigby:** Yeeessss.

**Me:** It's finally here.

**Muscleman:** YEEEEESSSSSS!

**Me:** Everything has led to this.

**Grimlock:** YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Me:** The invasion begins

Ch. 6 Invasion

Lance, Illana, and Octus have been standing by the box-device, attached to a rock, which the Mutradi planted. They had little-to-no clue what it was, and they could not ask the Mutradi, considering it committed suicide. Octus had tried scanning it, and had been for the last hour. Illana was sitting on a nearby rock, and Lance had been passing around.

"You seem a little tense, Lance." Illana observed

"Of course I'm tense." Lance replied "We have no idea what's going on; we have no clue what Modula's planning. For all we know, that could be a bomb that could…."

"It's not a bomb." Octus corrected. The two turned to him. "My scan still remains incomplete, but I can safely say it's not a bomb."

"Alright, what _do_ we know?" Illana asked

"This device is Mutradi in nature." Octus began "But its design and components are very similar to Galalunian technology."

This got both their attention. "Keep scanning Octus." Lance commanded "I'm gonna see if Solomon has anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Solomon's location, at the make-shift G3 base. Solomon had just been staring at the device attached to the tree, with the G3 men working to see if they could find anything.

_"Solomon, do you read?"_ Lance broadcasted

"I read you Lance. What is it?" Solomon responded

_"Did you find anything on the device?"_ Lance asked

"Unfortunately, nothing concrete at the moment." Solomon began "All we do know is, it's both broadcasting and receiving a signal."

_"Which is going and coming from four other locations"_ Lance retorted _"Octus_ _discovered that. Along with something else. It is Mutradi tech, but its Galalunian design"_

"Probably a curtsey of Modula or another traitor." Solomon theorized

_"I'm thinking the same thing"_ Lance said _"And the other three locations?"_

"They've been secured." Solomon replied "I'll let you know if we find anything." Solomon signed off.

Solomon walked inside his drop ship and checked with a G3 agent at a console. "Any word from the other three locations?" Solomon asked.

"One location has been secured." The agent responded. Displaying a visual of a G3 squad in the Sherman sewers trying to scan the device attached to the wall.

"And the other two?" Solomon asked

"That's a little more complicated sir." The agent replied displaying the visuals of the two locations, showing what happened there.

Solomon looked interested at the visuals of teenagers, most with strange abilities fight each other, or a Mutradi.

"Who are they?" Solomon asked

"Were not sure, sir." The agent responded "We ran their faces through the systems and found no matches."

"That's impossible." Solomon stated "Our system can identify anyone on the planet." _Any one on _our _planet anyway_ "Do we have visuals on them?"

"Yes, sir." The agent answered "They appear to be monitoring the devices as well."

"Keep watch, let's see how this goes." Solomon instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the construction site, where Danny, Ben, Kim, and Ron have recently duked it out; they were inside a condemned building. A device had been planted on a pillar, they were unable to touch it, of course with it being shielded. So our teen heroes were getting a little more acquainted.

"So, 'Danny Phantom', huh?" Ben 10 asked. The ghost boy (still in Ghost form) nodded

"What are you, a ghost?" Ron asked

"Half-ghost" Danny corrected "It's a little complicated."

"You're certainly powerful." Kim noted "How strong are you exactly?"

"I can lift near 30 tons, and fly up to 120mph, just to start." Danny said, earning some wide eyes from Kim, Ron, and Rufus; Ben, not so much. "And you're 'Ben 10'? Why do you call yourself that?"

"Well, when I first got the Omnitrix, it let me only turn into ten aliens. After a couple, years I've unlocked a few more, now I have more than seventy. And the name, Ben 10, just stuck."

"Well, it's catchy." Danny congratulated. "What about you 'blue-boy'?" he asked Ron.

"Ron Stoppable." He introduced himself. "And this is Rufus." He gestured to, on his shoulder, who gave a 'hello' wave

"What is he anyway?" Ben asked "Some sort of gerbil?"

"Naked Mole-rat." Ron corrected "As for my powers; it's my Mystic-Monkey-Mojo." He stated with pride.

"Meaning?" Danny asked.

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Ron translated "Or Monkey Kung Fu."

"Mystic martial art? I guess I can buy that." Ben said

"Same here." Danny added "And you…?" he asked Kim

"I'm Kim Possible." She introduced.

"You his girlfriend?" Danny asked

"Is it that obvious?" She asked

"A little." Danny responded "You don't have any powers?"

Kim gave a disappointing sigh "I take it you don't approve." She said, in a tone expecting an arrogant response.

"I never said that." Danny said. "People say I'm brave, but I can turn intangible. Ordinary men and women who put their lives on the line, they're the real heroes."

Kim turned to Danny with surprise. "Oh. Well, uh, thanks."

"Yeah you can hold your own in a fight; few can take me on, even fewer than that don't have powers." Ben said. "You're pretty awesome."

Kim rubbed the back of her neck. Ron came in with a bit of a look on his face. "Uh, dudes…" He began

"Don't worry, I have a girlfriend" Danny assured.

"Same here." Ben added.

"Oh. Okay." Ron responded.

"So, were all pretty famous." Kim began "But no one's ever heard of us. How's that possible?"

"We're probably looking at a parallel Earth thing." Ben theorized

"'Parallel Earth'?" Ron asked

"Alternate dimension, different universes." Danny translated

"Of course, heh, I knew that." Ron bluffed.

"I take it you two have experience in that." Kim guessed.

"I visit a few frequently." Ben answered

"I've been to one before." Danny added "One, I prefer we don't talk about."

"Whatever floats your boat, man." Ron said.

"Looks like, we were each pulled from our own Earth, and sent to a different one together." Kim theorized. "But why this earth? And why were we sent here?"

"I'm a little more worried about this thing." Danny said walking to the pillar with the box-device.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a car junk yard, where another device was planted, another group of teenage heroes was getting to know each other.

"So, you're the incarnation of an ancient telepathic cryptid." Rex clarified, pointing to Zak. "And _you're a_ dragon?" pointing to Jake.

"That's right." Zak said.

"It's a little more complicated for me." Jake said "My family possess the ability to transform into dragons. And you're a what?"

"An EVO." Rex said "Basically, a mutant. I have these tiny machines in my body called Nanites. They let me build machines from my body, and grant me technokenetic powers."

"Ummm?" Jake groaned, never heard the term before.

"Meaning, he can control technology." Zak translated.

"Oh." Jake responded

"Who do you work for again?" Zak asked

"Providence." Rex responded. "A global institution. What's weird though, is I can't seem to contact them. You're probably gonna think I'm crazy, but I think maybe…"

"Parallel world?" Zak guessed.

"Yeah." Rex confirmed, with surprise in his voice "How did you…?"

Zak took out his communicator/scanner "My parents made this, so I can contact them anywhere in the world, but I can't get a signal. And I've never heard of Providence."

"So we're likely on a world completely new to both us." Rex theorized. "This could be _your_ earth." He turned to Jake.

"I don't know." Jake said "Maybe, there's no way for me to know. So does your scanner have anything on that?" He asked pointing, with his thumb to the box behind them.

Zak looked at his scanner. "Nothing yet."

"I thought that gizmo can hack anything?" Jake recalled

"Anything _man_-made" Zak said "That thing, wasn't exactly a man."

"Maybe this thing isn't man-made" Rex guessed, looking at the box. "Maybe, it's alien."

"That would explain a few things." Zak responded "You've dealt with aliens before?"

"Well, not me personally." Rex admitted "But I know someone who does."

"Same here." Zak said; unknown to them, they were talking about the same person.

"Parallel worlds, aliens, I thought that stuff only existed in the movies." Jake said. "But anyway, what do we know."

"It's giving out some sort of signal." Zak observed. "There are four more signals just like it"

"Meaning, they're might be more of these things." Rex guessed.

"So let's look at this situation." Jake began

* * *

"A creature showed up out of nowhere, it planted this box-thing, then blew itself up." Danny recalled "But it was trying to get here, like this is where it was supposed to be set up."

"The same kind of thing happened with us." Kim said.

"This can't be a coincidence." Ben said

* * *

"The signals can't be identified." Zak said looking from his scanner to the device "But they are identical."

"Meaning, the same kind of thing must have happened at these other locations." Rex guessed.

"So then,..." Jake began "...these monsters, they're…."

* * *

"…They're soldiers." Danny finished "Expendable soldiers, at that. Planting these devices at all costs."

"That's military tactics." Ben observed

"We might be staring down the barrel of a full-scale invasion." Danny theorized

"Look, I get that we're trying to think of the worse-case-scenario." Kim began "But a 'full-scale-invasion' doesn't that seem a little, paranoid."

"You ever dealt with an invasion before, Kim?" Ben asked. "I've dealt with a few, and in my case, it's not just 'worse-case-scenario', it's a definite possibility."

As they debated, the circle at the center of the device began to glow bright white; instantly getting the four's attention (five, Rufus) and started beeping.

"I didn't touch it!" Ron declared

* * *

The device at the junkyard began to glow and beep as well, getting they're attention.

"What's it doing?" Jake asked

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Rex concluded

Zak looked at his scanner in surprise. "Guys, the signal's increasing, by a lot!" He exclaimed as they backed away from the device

* * *

The same thing happened at the Cliffside by Illana, Lance, and Octus. Octus quickly moved back to his friends.

"What's happening?" Illana asked.

"The signal's increasing, and... oh, no." Octus responded

"What?" Lance questioned

"Its signal, it's identical to a Rift Gate." Octus answered.

Illana and Lance looked to each other in shock, they quickly activated their armor, having an idea of what's coming.

* * *

The G3 team in the sewers noticed the same-thing happening to the box they've been watching. Each of the agents quickly had their guns primed and aimed at the device.

"Sir…." One of the agents began to communicate to Solomon

* * *

"…_.Something's happening"_ The transmission received by Solomon.

"The device starting to act up?" Solomon asked

"_Yes, how did…"_ The agent asked confused.

"Because the same thing's happening here." Solomon answered as he looked at the device begging to activate.

* * *

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Ben declared, him and the others moved to the other side of the building, the beeping increasing greatly.

* * *

"GET BACK!" Rex shouted as he, Zak, and Jake ran from the increasing beeping device.

* * *

"Be ready!" Illana commanded.

Lance readied all the guns in his armor and aimed at the box

* * *

"Everyone, get back!" Solomon declared, everyone backing away from the device. Solomon soon received a transmission.

"_Sir…?" _the Agent asked.

"Get your men out of there, commander! NOW!"

* * *

At each of the five locations. The device exploded. A white circle formed, and took the shape of a portal. It was a miniature rift gate.

* * *

Within the sewers, the Agents were knocked back by the shockwave. They looked to the portal, and saw shaded figures emerging.

* * *

"_Sir!"_ the transmission received back to Solomon with roars, screams and gunfire in its background. "_They're attacking! We are, ah, AH, AHHHHH!" _the transmission cut-off.

"Commander!?" Solomon responded fanatically "Do you read!? COMMANDER?!" no answer.

Solomon looked at the portal.

* * *

Danny, Kim, Ben, and Ron looked at the white portal seeing shaded figures. Soon, dozens of Mutradi began to pour out. Some had jet packs, others ran and charged out, and all were roaring and screeching.

Ben quickly activated his Omnitrix and turned into Armadrillo, Ron fired up his MMP, and all four charged in.

Ron began punching away any alien that came close to him, Rufus dived into Ron's pocket whimpering. Ron grabbed one alien and hurled it toward a crowd, knocking them all down.

Armadrillo began bashing several away with his sheer strength. He grabbed one and shoved its head onto the ground. He jumped and body slammed into a group. They soon began to dog-pile him, only for them shake as Armadrillo activated his jackhammer harms, blasting them all of him.

Danny blasted ecto beams at all the flying ones. He never missed a shot. Some he froze and shattered with a punch. He grabbed one and ripped off its jet pack before tossing it into a group before it exploded.

Kim was just avoiding all the aliens that came at her. One grabbed her and they all began to pile on her.

Noticing this, Danny quickly went intangible and flew in the pile. The pile of aliens then froze, before shattering in an explosion of ecto energy. Danny helped Kim to her feet.

"Still think I'm paranoid?" He asked

"Well, maybe a little less now." Kim answered.

Soon more creatures began to fly out of the portal.

* * *

Mutradi came flying and running out of the Junkyard portal. Rex quickly formed his Smack-Hands and charged in. He smashed and crushed away at any Mutradi within five-feet of him. Two jumped onto him. Rex built his Punk-Busters and kicked them off. He charged in again.

"Dragon Up!" Jake shouted. In his dragon form he flew into the swarm of jet-packed Mutradi. He blasted fire at everything flying. The fire blasted through (literally) the alien flesh like a sword. He began to claw at their jet packs, causing them to over load and explode. Some he tore off and let the aliens fall.

Zak was grateful for his agility as a few aliens tried to punch, claw, and crush him. He used his claw to slice one throat of an alien. He used the grappler on it, to get onto a pile of cars. They climbed after him. He pushed one tipping car down, it fell and smashed all the Mutradi climbing toward him.

* * *

Lance, Illana, and Octus quickly took to the skies as Mutradi came flying out. The aliens wasted no time in attacking their enemies.

Illana's armor fired lasers from her forehead, her chest plate, and hands. She shot every Mutradi that came near her. Shot their jet-packs, their heads, anything.

Lance began pouring it all out with his armor's machine gun wrists. Mowing down the aliens on the ground. A flying Mutradi tackled him, Lance took out one his armor's swords and decapitated the Mutradi. He took out another sword, and now duel wielding he flew in and sliced and diced all the Mutradi he flew towards, literally, cutting a path in the sky.

Octus shot electricity from his hands. The blots killed any Mutradi it make contact with. He ran on the ground at high speeds, knocking away all the aliens he ran into, all in the while zapping any of the aliens in the air. Talk about multi-tasking.

* * *

The G3 agents opened fire, they shot and killed a few Mutradi. But many of the agents were killed. They were either crushed, or ripped apart.

Solomon took out a rapid-fire alien pistol and shot at anything that didn't look human. He jumped into the fray and began shooting. He took up a gun from a dead soldier and shot duel-wielding. He shoved the pistol in one Mutradi's mouth and fired. He used the gun to mow down another coming his way.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" He commanded his troops as they all piled into the drop-ship. Solomon was the last to get on as it began to ascend.

The guns activated and began opening fire, to prevent any Mutradi from getting too close. The ship then took off.

"Get me a report, now!" He commanded.

"Sir." One of the agents responded at the console at the front. "Portals are opening at all five of the locations. They're almost like…"

"Miniature Rift Gates." Solomon finished. "Head back to base, prepare for a counter attack. What's our visual on those kids?"

The agent displayed visual screens on the two locations. "Sir. They appear to be holding their own."

"Keep monitoring them." He instructed as the drop ship flew back to the G3 base.

* * *

The wall collapsed from the condemned building. Mutradi with jet packs came flying outside. Astrodactyl (one of Ben's forms) was flying among them. His energy-whips lashing at all the Mutradi and cutting through them like lightsabers.

The battle now continuing Ron came rolling out, kicking a Mutradi away. One tried jumping only for Ron to punch it away. Another slashed at him, Ron grabbed his arm and threw him away. Another jumped on him, Ron responded by kangaroo-kicking him high into the air. Another tried to bite him, only for Ron to grab his skull and crush it. A little extreme for him, but this was an extreme situation.

Kim wasn't having such luck. One Mutradi grabbed and punched her away. She skidded along the ground to a stop. Having enough, she reached into her belt and pulled out a white ball. She pressed a button, and a white fabric formed around her body. She had donned her battle-suit.

One alien tried to grab her, she jumped, and with her enhanced agility she jumped high and landed on its back with enough force to kill it. Another tried to slash at her, only for her to grab its arm and toss it over her shoulder. An alien with a gun came into view and blasted an energy-ball at her. She saw it coming, and caught it. The hand of her suit took the form of a glove which caught the ball, that she immediately through back at the alien, exploding in its face.

Danny found himself at the bottom of another-dog pile. His body began to glow bright green. An explosion of ecto-energy blasted them all off of him. He noticed many of them coming toward him, which he responded by blasting many ecto-beams and ecto-disks. They blasted and sliced much of the front line, but many still came after him. Danny noticed a joint crane and wrecking ball behind him. He quickly severed the cord and wielded the wrecking ball like a ball-and-chain with ease.

"Come On!" he challenged "Smile for me!" He shouted as began to beat them all away with his new make-shift weapon.

Astrodactyl sliced another Mutradi in half "Is that all you losers…." He looked around and saw no more aliens. "…got?"

He flew down and turned back into Ben. Kim, Danny, and Ron soon joined him. There weren't any more aliens.

* * *

Rex built his slam cannon and began shooting at anything that looked ugly. They kept pouring in, and he kept blasting. Seeing the Mutradi soldiers get to close he withdrew his cannon and formed his BFS (Big Fat Sword) and activated its buzz saw at the end. He charged in and diced and cut all the aliens coming in at him. He also formed his Block-party and engaged the energy shield, bashing anyone he couldn't get with his sword. He had the complete sword and shield package.

Jake blasted an alien's head off with his fire breath and saw more coming in. He discarded the carcass and grabbed one of the broken down cars. With his dragon-like strength, he slammed and bashed all the Mutradi in-front of him. He slammed then tore it in half and sent each half spiraling like a shuriken and they decapitated many.

Three Mutradi were trying to gang up on Zak. He jumped over one, taping his hand behind its head. He rolled under another one's punch tapping its side. And swerved around the last one tapping on its back. He slid away from them. The creatures hear beeping sounds and looked at the places he tapped them, they were bombs. They fanatically tried to pull them off, only for them to explode killing all three of them.

Zak smiled in satisfaction. He turned around to see a Mutradi about to slam its fists down on him, only for a giant orange sword to burst from its chest. The creature died and fell, revealing Rex behind it.

"I got your back." Rex said. Which made Zak smile.

His smile turned to confusion as he looked behind Rex. "I'm not sure you'll have too." Rex turned around and saw nothing.

Jake touched down on the ground next to them, still in dragon-form looking around. All they saw among the wreckage was just the open portal.

* * *

Lance and Illana flew back-to-back hovering in the air, multiple flying Mutradi coming in from all directions.

"You ready for this, Illana?" Lance asked

"Yes, let's do it." Illana responded. She then blasted four beams from her armor; two from her hands, one from her forehead, the other from the chest-plate. Lance activated his machine-gun arms and opened fire. They began to rotate, and were spinning with each-other, moving so fast, bullets and lasers were flying from all directions.

When they stopped spinning, all the Mutradi were dead. Octus had finished off all the Mutradi on the ground and all was silent, save for the humming of the small portal, Octus flew back up to Lance and Illana.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ben asked

"I'm not sure." Kim responded.

"Did we win?" Ron guessed.

"I don't think this is over, not by a long shot." Danny responded as they turned to the portal. It closed and all that was there was the box just hovering.

* * *

"Is that it?" Rex queried

"Some attack." Jake criticized. "That was only a work-out for me."

"Something's not right guys." Zak said. "Look!" he pointed to the portal, and it deactivated revealing the hovering generator.

* * *

"What, that's it?" Lance asked "Modula must be losing it, if he thought this was gonna kill us."

"Lance, I've got a bad feeling about this." Illana worried. Their armor still active.

"Look down there." Octus instructed and they saw the Portal close and the box just floating in its spot.

* * *

"What happened?!" Solomon asked from the bridge of the G3 base.

"Sir, the portals are all closed at each of the five locations." An agent at a console responded.

"Maybe they've given up?" another agent mused.

"No. This is far from done." Solomon declared. "Be ready."

* * *

At each of the locations, something happened. A large white, horizontal ring formed around each of the generators. From each location, the ring began to circle around vertically. It moved faster and faster. It kept moving until it appeared that a white orb had formed around the generator, the orb was roughly the size of a person.

* * *

"Guys" Octus began, getting his comrade's attention "That frequency is greatly increasing! Nearly 10-fold. Almost like a…"

"Rift-gate" Lance finished.

The orb at their location blasted a white beam. The beam blasted diagonally towards Sherman.

* * *

The orb in the sewers blaster upward diagonally as well. It bursted through the streets and into the air.

* * *

The orb within the forest, the G3 destroyed make-shift base, fired a beam of its own. It too blasted toward Sherman.

* * *

Rex, Zak, and Jake all saw their orb blast a beam from the Junk Yard and toward the city.

* * *

Danny, Ben, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all saw the orb in the building blast a beam directly into the sky.

* * *

Solomon was seeing all of this from the screens at the G3 base of all five locations.

* * *

At the sky above the center of Sherman, close to where Danny's group was. All five the beams met. The beams still continuing to shoot. The epicenter quickly grew until it reached a large diameter. Large enough to completely circle the Empire-State Building. It stopped growing. All the parties, and civilians in the city noticed it.

Until finally, multiple Mutradi star fighters came pouring out and shooting at the city below.

"Ooohh." Danny grunted. "That's bad."

**Me: **Done!

**Moredcai:** This was a long one.

**Rigby:** This just got intense!

**Me:** And it's only going to get more intense

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't Wait!

**Muscleman: ***Waving shirt around* WHOOOOOOO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Okay everyone this is it!

**Mordecai:** We have been waiting for this!

**Rigby:** Hell Yeah!

**Muscleman:** It's finally here BABY!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock glad wait is over!

**Me: **All you're waiting is finally over! Avengers Assemble!

Ch. 7 Assemble

The Rift Gate, with five beams shooting to it, keeping it open, had opened, and with it; dozens of Mutradi fighters rained down onto the city. They opened fire and the Mutradi began their invasion and onslaught.

"I can't let this happen!" Danny exclaimed as he blasted to the portal.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Ben just stood there and saw their ally burst into the air to take on the Alien invasion.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Kim exclaimed. "He really thinks he can take them all alone!?"

"He's not." Ben declared. "This may not be Earth but its still Earth."

"Dude, are you crazy?!" Ron exclaimed

"I deal with this kind of stuff all the time." Ben dismissed. He began to walk to the direction of the Rift Gate, but Kim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll die." She said in a worried tone.

"No, I won't" Ben replied.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kim asked

"'Trying to…' I'm not trying to prove anything!" Ben exclaimed. "Look around! There's an invasion and you guys wanna turn tail and run!?"

"I'm… we're…." Ron stumbled, Rufus looked down.

"We've have dealt with an invasion before, but nothing like this." Kim said. "This is bigger than us."

Ben's expressions dimmed a bit. "Look. This is big, your right. It may be bigger than me, and it's definitely bigger than you two." He began "But that's the point of being a hero. It's not about fame, it's about putting other people before yourself, or what you want. It's about doing the right thing just because it's the right thing to do. It's about making a difference. Get out of your own way, focus on what's important: everyone else."

Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked at him, moved by his speech. He really was a hero.

"Okay." Kim said with a smile. "But what do we do exactly?"

"You two see what can you can do about any of those things on the ground, I'm going with Danny." Ben said.

"But what's to stop your 'watch-thingy' from timing out or something?" Ron asked.

"This." Ben replied "Omnitrix, voice command override code 10."

_"Voice command authorized."_ The watch replied in a monotone voice.

"Access Master Control." Ben commanded. The watch suddenly exploded in green light before the light dimmed.

_"Master Control unlocked."_ The watch stated. Ben only did this as an absolute last resort, he would deal with Azmuth later.

"You think you two can handle these things on your own?" Ben asked

"Ben, my friend." Ron began as his MMP aura formed. "It would be our pleasure." He finished with a smile.

* * *

Danny blasted straight up to the portal. The Mutradi forces didn't hesitate to open fire, and Danny didn't hesitate to fire back. Danny flew and swerve around the blasts and blasted ecto beams, never missing a single shot. Each ecto-beam a fighter to pieces.

Seeing more and more Mutradi fighters pour out, Danny swirled around and unleashed a volley of ecto-beams straight into the sky; taking out most of the fighters.

Any fighter Danny missed zoomed past him and began to open fire onto the streets below. Cars exploded, small craters were formed; it was chaos. The panicking citizens were forced to take cover in all the buildings and shops on the sides of the streets.

Seeing the people in trouble, Danny was forced to abandon his attack on the portal and protect the civilians down below.

* * *

Rex flew as fast as he could on his Sky slider, straight to the city; with Jake trailing right behind him, carrying Zak. From the distance they could see what was happening.

"Whoa!" Rex exclaimed "Looks like you were right about the whole 'alien invasion' thing, Zak."

"We gotta get in there and help!" Zak shouted

"How can we help exactly?" Jake asked "I've dealt with plenty of crazy stuff before, but not this big."

"Jake" Rex began "There are innocent people there, they could be dying." Rex's statement made Jake look down a bit. "Well, I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen. I rather die fighting, than live hiding."

"He's right Jake." Zak agreed.

Jake's smile soon faded into an eager grin. "Then what are waiting for? Time to put the put the hurt on those fools!"

The three then flew straight into the city.

* * *

What no one seemed to notice from the portal just above the city; there were two streams of fighters pouring out. One was laying siege to Sherman bellow, the other was heading off into another direction. The direction of a certain alien team.

Lance and Illana could see visuals, from inside their armor, of the Mutradi laying siege to the city and endangering everyone there.

"This is horrible!" Illana exclaimed "We need to get over there NOW!"

"Then let's go!" Lance urged, but before they could get much further, multiple laser blasts shot them and blasted them to the ground.

Though they impacted the ground, they were undamaged.

"Multiple Mutradi star-fighters and drop ships are approaching our position." Octus observed

"_Now_ you tell us?!" Lance exclaimed

The alien fighters began to open fire on the three. They were forced to fly in separate directions from each other.

The alien drop ships shot multiple pods to the ground. When the pods opened, multiple Mutradi soldiers crawled out, each armed to the teeth. They too opened fire on their mortal enemies.

Lance had launched missiles from his armor's sides and each made contact with a ship or Mutradi soldier.

Illana begun to fire lasers as well.

Octus unleashed a torrent of lightning bolts on anything Mutradi related.

As the trio kept fighting, more and more enemy forces kept coming.

* * *

Danny flew between buildings in an effort to shake off the Mutradi forces at his tail and shooting at him. He thought about going intangible and flying through buildings, but dismissed that when he thought about the fighters slamming into the building and killing the people inside, that's when it hit him.

He flew straight down to the ground, the Mutradi fighters following him. He turned intangible and phased into the ground, the Mutradi didn't have enough time to pull up. All of them slammed into the concrete and exploded. There about 10 or 15 fighters there, so it was quite the explosion.

Danny phased up and brushed his hands. He then saw dozens more of Mutradi fighters come up at him and open fire. Before he could react, Ben, in the form of Chromastone, flew up and absorbed all the blasts. Chromastone then redirected all the energy into a colorful laser that destroyed all the fighters.

"Thanks." Danny thanked

"Don't mention it." Chromastone replied.

"Where are Ron and Kim?" Danny asked.

"A few of these ships are drop-ships, and are sending soldiers to the ground." Chromastone relayed. "Kim and Ron are doing what they can there."

"Alright." Danny said. He reached into himself and took out an intangible box, which turned tangible once he took it out. "Give them these." He opened the box revealing a few Fenton Phone ear-pieces. "They're communicators. We'll be able to stay in contact."

"Got it." Chromastone understood. He took the box, put one in his ear, and flew off in the direction of Kim and Ron.

* * *

Multiple police had arrived to the scene. But they didn't have a clue what to make of the scene. Most were just shooting their pistols into the air, desperately trying to shoot down the alien ships.

The captain was among them, when an officer ran to him. "It could be an hour before the National Guard shows up." The officer said.

"'National Guard'?!" The captain exclaimed. "Do they even know what the Hell is going on?!"

"Do we?" The officer replied.

Right then, Rex landed on the police car in-front of them, getting their attention.

"You need men in these buildings." Rex began. "They're people inside and they're going to be running right out into this crap. You take them through the basement or subway, keep them off the streets. You're gonna need a perimeter as far back as Sherman Avenue." Rex instructed, he silently thanked his strategy training with Six and Providence.

"Why the Hell should I take orders from _you_, kid?" The captain asked.

Right as he said that, two Mutradi jumped down right behind Rex. Rex quickly formed his smack hands and blocked their attacks. He punched one and sent it flying smack into a building. He knocked the other one down and crushed it both hands, killing it.

"I need men those buildings." The captain commanded his officers with him "Lead them down and away from the streets." He accessed his Walkie-talkie "We're gonna set up a perimeter all the way to Sherman Avenue."

* * *

Rex formed his Bad Axes and jumped back into a swarming pack of Mutradi. He sliced and diced any that came his way. When they started shooting at him, he drew his block party and formed a barrier around himself. They continued to pond on his shield, it started to crack.

One creature was about to shoot, but it felt a tap on its shoulder. It turned around and saw Zak jam his claw right in its face. As it screeched in pain, it dropped its gun; which Zak immediately picked up. Despite its large size, it was light enough for him to wield, and had the same kind of feel as a Cortex Disrupter, a weapon of his parent's design. Zak shot all the Mutradi pounding away at Rex's shield.

Rex deactivated his shield and saw Zak with the gun. "Congratulations." Rex began "You are officially, a badass."

Zak gave a light laugh. "You too, pal."

They both turned and saw more Mutradi jumping down and charging at them. Jake landed in front of them and carried half a car in each of his hands. He flew in and pounded away all the bad guys with the halves like boxing gloves. When the make-shift weapons fell apart, Jake looked at his surroundings of dead Mutradi with a cocked smile. "Yo! Can I get a 'Whoop! Whoop!'?!"

"Lizard-breath" Rex began "Don't push it." He kidded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the field far outside the city; Lance, Octus, and Illana were facing a continuous onslaught and torrent of Mutradi.

Lance was faced multiple star-fighters and jet-packed Mutradi. They kept coming in too close, so he switched to his short-range weapons; drawing swords from his armor. He flew up and diced everything in sight. Soon a jet packed alien rammed him into the ground and punched his armored face continuously. Lance grabbed its head and crushed it. More and more charged in, until he unleashed a volley of missiles.

Illana wasn't having as much luck either. She kept mostly to the sky. Blasting lasers at her enemies. Her armor did provide her strength and was durable, but the strength was useless due to her enemies attacking from a distance, the laser made up for it a bit, she seemed to be facing an endless wave.

Octus mostly kept to the ground. He had both strength and speed by his side. He grabbed two soldiers by the heads and spun around so fast, the two aliens looked like some kind of ring. He moved and bashed them into an oncoming swarm of enemies. Once they were all dealt with, Octus stopped and saw his grabbed enemies were well-beyond dead. Multiple fighters came at him, and he was forced to retreat.

All the while, the Mutradi were keeping the princess, corporal, and robot away from each other, and appeared to be moving them even further away. The Mutradi knew that, if they could keep the three far away from each other, they couldn't form Titan.

* * *

Kim and Ron were in the street right below the portal, batting through many Mutradi ground troops.

Kim had three aliens charging in at her. One tried to slash at her, only for her to do a back flip kick to its jaw, dislocating it. Another tried to grab her only for her to activate her battle-suit's force field, another was about to throw a fuel tanker at her. She just crossed her arms. The alien threw it and it exploded. The force field, and Kim, were undamaged, but the two Mutradi near her were dead. She then took advantage of its confusion. She jumped on it, jammed her grappler on its back and shot it at a fast moving star-fighter.

"Enjoy your trip." She said with a good-bye wave. The alien was dragged away into the air by the cord.

She turned to see Ron bashing away a group of aliens with a metal girder like a baseball bat. One jumped on him and hit the bar with cupped fists. Ron kicked the alien away and jammed the girder into its chest, killing it.

Rufus came onto his shoulder and pulled his cheek. "Not exactly the best time Rufus." Ron told him. Rufus pointed to the 90 degree bent girder and to a group of incoming fighters. Seeing where Rufus was going. Ron smiled and threw the girder. It spun like a boomerang and destroyed the fighters.

"Just like Warhak's invasion all over again, huh?" Kim reminisced to her boyfriend.

"You and I remember that _very_ differently." Ron replied.

Four more Mutradi were coming at them, only for Ben in the form of Shocksquatch to land in front of them and deliver yellow lightning bolts directly through their chests. He turned back to Kim and Ron. He held out the box Danny had given him.

"What are those?" Kim asked

"Communicators." Shocksquatch answered "Danny gave them to me so we can stay in contact."

"Good idea." Ron said. "Now we can…"

He was interrupted by a large shadow coming from the Portal.

* * *

Danny had just blasted away a Mutradi fighter when something coming through the Rift Gate caught his attention.

It appeared to be another ship. A much larger Mutradi ship. It appeared to have the equal width of a football field, and the length of two fields. It was shaped like some kind of centipede, and as it flew, it moved like one as well.

From inside the ship, there were many Mutradi operating it. One pushed a button at the bridge console, then many Mutradi shot out of its sides. They all latched onto the building and began firing their weapons into the streets bellow.

It flew right passed Danny, who was looking in wide-eye shock. "Guys…" he spoke into his Fenton Phone.

* * *

"_...Are you seeing this?"_ He asked Kim, Ron, and Shocksquatch down on the streets.

"'Seeing'" Kim answered "Still working on 'believing'." She stated

"Why do I get the feeling things are gonna get much harder for us?" Shocksquatch asked

Ron's jaw hung down, and Rufus looked like he was about to faint.

An injured, and crawling Mutradi was about to fire its gun at the three from behind, when a metal force suddenly crushed him.

* * *

The three turned around to the sound of metal crushing flesh. Rex had withdrew his Punk Busters looking at the three people in front of him. What caught his attention was the symbol on Shocksquatch's belt.

"I know that symbol." Rex began. "Ben?"

Shocksquatch had turned back into Ben. "Rex?" Their confusion turned into relief. "Dude!" Ben exclaimed as they walked to each other and shook hands "Finally a familiar face!"

"Tell me about it." Rex replied.

Kim and Ron walked up with confused looks themselves. "A friend of yours?" Kim asked Ben

Ben looked between them. "Right. Rex; this is Kim Possible, a teenage spy. And that's her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, mystic martial art master." Ben introduced. "Guys, this is Rex Salazar. A guy who can build machines from his body."

"Nice to meet you." Kim greeted.

"Right." Rex said.

Another Mutradi burst onto the scene and was about to pounce on them, only to get shot in the head.

They all turned to the shooter, Zak Saturday, with his new weapon (stolen Mutradi gun).

"Ben!" Zak exclaimed as he ran up him. "Man, am I glad to see you."

"Great entrance their Zak." Rex congratulated. Then they something popped up in each of their minds.

"You know him!?" All three asked at the same time.

"Rex, Zak is from my Earth." Ben briefly explained.

"Wow, talk about a quinidine." Rex stated.

"Speaking of which." Zak began. "This isn't our Earth, and it's not his either."

"Well that complicates things." Ben said.

"You sure know a lot people dude." Ron told Ben.

"Uh." Ben began.

"I'm Zak Saturday." Zak interrupted/introduced.

Right before anything was said five Mutradi came running right at them, but like before, they were stopped. By balls of fire that roasted them alive. They all looked to see the American Dragon land in the middle of the burnt carcasses.

"Jake?!" Kim and Ron both exclaimed

"Kim!? Ron!?" Jake began. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Kim replied

All six of them gathered together. This day was getting even crazier by the minute, for each of them.

"So..." Zak began "This all seems…horrible."

"I've seen worse." Rex stated.

_"Looks like reinforcements showed up, huh? We could use it."_ Danny contacted.

"Boy I'll say." Kim admitted.

"Who's that?" Rex asked

"Danny Phantom." Ben introduced. "Half-ghost guy, very powerful."

_"I can say the same for them."_ Danny began as Ben handed Rex and Zak each a Fenton Phone, and Kim handed Jake one. _"I caught a couple glimpses of them from the air, they can hold their own pretty well."_

"Absoltuley." Ron agreed.

* * *

"You might want to tell them to suit up." Danny began as he flew "I'm brining the party to you."

* * *

They all saw Danny fly into view, and right behind him, was the giant Centipede Mutradi ship. They all noticed.

"I don't see how that's a party." Kim observed.

Danny flew closer to the ground with the centipede ship practically fly on it, just a few inches above the road. Danny flew right above the six and hovered, watching as the ship got closer.

Ben walked casually to the incoming ship.

Kim looked most shocked and walked up just a few inches. "Ben…?" She began

Ben turned back with a smile as he walked. "Hey, haven't you heard?" He asked as the ship got oh-so-close. "I'm Ben Ten."

Ben then transformed into Humungousaur. The massive alien deliver a strong punch directly the ship's front, stopping it in its tracks. The momentum caused the ship to topple over and the end coming down on the other teenagers.

"Hold On!" Danny exclaimed as he charged an Ecto-energy ball and threw it at the ship. It made contact and blew away half the ship.

Below Rex formed his block party with one hand and created a shield to protect everyone, while Ron shielded Kim from the blast with his MMP-charged body. The remains scattered everywhere.

Every Mutradi in the city took notice and roared at the group. The ones scaling the buildings slid down a bit and all snarled at them.

Humungousaur roared back, as the teenage heroes formed a circle together. Danny landed on Humungousaur's left, and the view began to rotate to his right. Zak cocked his alien gun, Rex formed his smack hands, Kim cracked her neck, Ron cracked his knuckles with his blue aura, Jake flexed his wings, and Danny's hands glowed with Ecto-energy.

As the roars could be heard throughout the city, more Mutradi forces poured out of the portal, along with a few more centipede ships.

Kim was the first to notice. "Guys…?"

"Anyone got a plan?" Ron asked

"I do." Danny awnsered. He only caught a glimpse of Rex's, Jake's, and Zak's abilities before, but he got a basic gist, and that was enough; plus he knew a bit about Ben, Kim, and Ron as well.

"Until we can close that portal, we have to keep these things contained inside the city." Danny began. "Otherwise, these things could run wild."

"You, Zak." Danny said pointing to him. "How good is your eye?"

"Real good." Zak replied.

"Alright, I want you on that roof." Danny instructed, gesturing to the roof behind him. "Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Rex, you got the perimeter; anything gets more than three miles out, you turn it back or you turn it to ruble."

"Give me a lift?" Zak asked Rex

"Right." Rex answered. "Better clinch up cryptid-boy." Rex grabbed Zak and formed his boogie-pack, taking off.

"Jake." Danny continued. "You and I are gonna bottle-neck that portal, slow em down."

Jake nodded and took off.

"Kim, Ron." Danny commanded "You two keep all the ground troops occupied."

"Ben." Humungousaur turned to Danny. "Smash everything else."

Humungousaur smiled, he transformed into Jetray and flew straight up, blasting lasers everywhere.

**Me:** Avengers Assemble.

**Muscle-man:** Not all of em bro!

**Me:** Illana, Lance, and Octus will show up soon, no worries.

**Rigby:** Some of the characters already met?

**Me:** Right. Ben and Rex met in the hour special, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United." Ben met Zak in the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "T.G.I.S.". Kim and Ron met Jake in the fanfic "American Dragon: Monkey Power" by Aaron12.

**Rigby:** K got it.

**Mordecai:** This was AWESOME!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock, like.

**Me:** Thanks guys, and the best has yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **The Avengers have assembled

**Mordecai:** This is gonna be good.

**Rigby:** I got the popcorn!

**Muscleman:** I got the drinks

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock so excited!

**Me:** Then, let's begin

Ch. 8 The Battle of Sherman

Danny and Jake flew straight towards the portal.

"So, how are we gonna plug it up?" Jake asked

"Grab my hands, and let loose a torrent of flame!" Danny answered

"What!? Dude, I got a girl-friend, I don't wanna…." Jake started

"Yeah, I got one too, very serious. But we gotta plug that thing up! Come on!" Danny shouted holding out both hands.

Jake sighed. He knew there were bigger things to worry about. Jake took both of Danny's hands in his claws. Danny then began to spin them. They both spun rapidly, it appeared to be a small blur of black, white, and red.

"Let loose your flame! NOW!" Danny commanded as his green eyes turned bright blue.

Jake opened his mouth and unleased a giant burst of flame, while at the same time, Danny blasted massive beams of ice from both his eyes. As they continued to spin at faster rates, a giant vortex of fire and ice had formed almost the size of the portal. The vortex caught in dozens of Mutradi fighters, and even two centipede ships. A massive explosion occurred at the portal.

* * *

Down below, the rest of the teenagers were busy duking it out against the vast alien forces.

Zak had found how to switch the alien gun from short-range to long-range. He had been standing at the corner of a tall building shooting all the Mutradi fighters. He saw vulnerabilities in their engines, and with his good aim and keen eye, he nailed all the engines and took down each fighter he shot at. With his eye, he noticed his friend being chased by many Mutradi fighters.

"Rex" Zak began through his communicator. "You got a lot of bad guys on your six."

"Yeah I know." Rex responded, flying on his Sky-Slyder. "Trying to keep them off the streets."

"_These ships aren't to aerodynamic, they don't turn very well."_ Zak relayed. "_You may want to find a tight corner."_

"Got it, thanks man." Rex thanked.

Rex noticed a tunnel and flew directly into it. It was a small and tight tunnel, so a few alien ships crashed trying to squeeze in it. Any that did make it in, couldn't all fit. They bumped against each other and the walls of the tunnel, until they all finally exploded. Rex flew out the other end of the tunnel, with flames trailing behind him.

"Nice call pal." Rex congratulated. "What else you got?"

"_Ben's taking on a Squad and a few big ships on Seventh Street."_ Zak answered.

"Aww, he didn't invite me?" Rex joked "That's rude."

* * *

Multiple ships were flying in pursuit of Ben's alien form Jetray. Jetray saw a centipede ship flying towards him as well. Getting an idea, Jetray set down on the ground and transformed into Gravattack. Using his powers, Gravattack caught all the fighters with his gravity powers. He spun them around his body faster and faster until a ring had formed. He launched all the fighters' straight towards the centipede ship. At the speed the fighters were flung, they tore through the ship like toilet paper, before it exploded.

Rex had just came by on the Sky-Slider. "Dude! I give that a ten! Pun entirely intended."

"Very funny" Gravattack sarcastically joked, while giving a thumbs up

* * *

Kim and Ron were battling all the alien infantry down on the streets below the portal.

Ron used his strength to take on the majority of the aliens. He had punched and kicked many of them, several feet away. He grabbed one that was clawing at him and used him like a baseball bat to bash many others heading his way.

Rufus got Ron's attention and pointed to an empty bus. Ron smiled. He ran to the bus, with his MMP power, he easily picked it up. He threw it and sent it rolling along the streets. It flattened all the aliens that were in the direction he threw it in.

Kim had an alien grab her and force her to the hood of the car. With her battle-suit's strength, she kicked the alien off. She grabbed a sparking wire near her. Her suit could protect her from electricity. She shoved the cord right into the aliens head, the electricity surged throughout its body. It flailed its arms until it finally went limp and died.

She had to sit on the car and take a breather. Ron ran up to her.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed "Hardest….sitch…ever." she got out.

"I can keep going." Ron reassured her.

"I know _you_ can." Kim commented "You're the master of Monkey Kung Fu. But I'm still me. Even with this suit, there's only so much I can do."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "And this isn't gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." He observed as they looked up to the portal and the continuous alien forces coming out of it.

* * *

However, from the portal, three large, flaming, orbs were shot out. Though they did not head for Sherman. They were heading further away, in a different direction.

* * *

During the battle with the Galunians, they did continue to fend off the many alien ships, but their efforts seemed futile.

Lance laid out his guns and shot behind him. Blasting away the five Mutradi fighters pursuing him. A centipede ship had passed over him. He flew to the top of it and landed on its front. He drew one of his armor's swords, and sliced away the front. The ship fell to the ground and exploded.

Lance noticed another centipede ship heading towards him. He drew a spear from his armor and threw it. It made a bulls-eye with the front of the ship and pierced into the ship's bridge. It exploded. The whole front of the ship was engulfed in flames as it fell.

Illana had flown under a centipede ship and activated her armor's head laser. It cut through the ship. She continued to fire as the ship moved, cutting a line directly to the back engines. As it cut through the engines, the back half exploded.

She turned to see many Mutradi fighters flying in her direction. She activated her chest beam and engulfed the fighters.

Octus was flying directly toward a centipede ship. Literally, straight toward it. He had not deterred. He literally flew through it. Blasting his way out through the engines. The ship and taken too much damage from that and fell out of the sky.

Octus noticed three flaming orbs heading towards them. "Guys! Incoming!" He warned his teammates.

"I see them!" Illana relayed.

From each of the three locations, the flaming balls flew past them. Each one had made at least 100 feet from the other before crashing deep into the ground. After that nothing.

"Shouldn't something be happening?" Lance asked.

Octus then scanned one of the orbs but couldn't make out anything. "There is some sort of energy barrier around each of them I have no clue what they are."

Before any of them could say anything else, energy blasts were shot in their direction. Dozens of fighters were heading toward them. The ships were shot down by lasers coming from a different direction.

"Who did that?" Lance asked

"_Looks like you could use some help_" A familiar voice relayed through their armors, and Octus through his systems.

"Solomon!" Illana exclaimed relieved.

A small fleet of G3 fighters flew from the sky and begun engaging the Mutradi fighters and even a few centipede ships. It had now become an even fight.

"Not that we don't appreciate the help Solomon, but what are you doing here?" Lance questioned.

"_G3 is here to help"_ Solomon answered.

"We know! But shouldn't your forces be in Sherman?" Octus asked as well.

"I agree…" Illana began

* * *

_G3 Flying Fortress_

"_…Sherman is under siege! Don't worry about us! Help all those people!" _She instructed

Solomon merely smiled. "Heh. Don't worry. The situation there is being dealt with."

"_What do you mean?"_ Lance asked. "_Are they're G3 forces there too?"_

"Like I said, don't worry." Solomon responded "The city's in good hands."

Solomon watched from the bridge, on a screen, of the ship as the events unfolded in Sherman.

* * *

_Sherman_

Jake had flown and taken out a few fighters he was pursuing with his fire-breath. More fighters came from behind and opened fire.

Danny flew in next to Jake, looked back and fired ecto-beams from his hands at the ships taking them out.

Danny flew into the streets below, knocking away a few aliens in the process. He landed in the area where Kim and Ron were both battling with the aliens.

Kim had axe kicked an alien in the face and round-house kicked it in the face again knocking it down. Ron had smashed an alien with his hands cupped together. Danny blasted an alien or two. Danny shot an ecto beam towards Kim, who had activated her force field, surrounding her and Ron. The beam reflected off the field and cut down all the Mutradi soldiers in front of them.

Danny flew up the closest building, blasting a few aliens scaling up it.

Zak, at the top of the building, switched his gun to short-range, shot away all the closest aliens climbing toward him. Zak saw a ship go by, he switched the gun to long-range and shot the fighter's engines.

The ship flew away and fell. Before it could hit the ground it smashed on an incoming Mutradi ship. On top of the ship was Ben, in his Frankenstrike form, and Rex with his Smack Hands. They both punched away at all the Mutradi soldiers on top shooting at them. Rex with his metal hands, and Frankenstrike, with his electrified punches.

Rex used his Smack Hands to tear off a piece of metal and jam it into the front of the ship. Frankenstrike doubled with his hands cupped together and charged with green electricity, and jammed it in even further.

The alien ship had green electricity surge all the way through it. It fell and crash-landed into a sub-way station. The two took a breather and a look at their work, before smiling and fist-bumping each other.

* * *

_Mutrad, Modula's fortress_

The Mutradi scientists were all at their work stations monitoring the portal and the situation on Earth.

In the middle of the room, on a chair, sat Baron. It wasn't exactly a throne he was sitting on, but he couldn't complain. He was too busy enjoying the moment.

"How's the invasion going?" He asked

"Commander Baron" One of the scientists began "The portal is still open and stable. However, the forces in the city have encountered great resistance."

Baron's smile refused to fade. "It doesn't matter. Whatever resistance they face, they'll wear out eventually."

* * *

_Sherman_

Danny had flown directly toward an incoming Mutradi centipede ship. Neither deterring from their course. Danny went intangible as a blue aura formed around him. As he flew into the ship, it began to completely freeze from the inside. When Danny phased out from the other end, he charged an ecto ball with one hand, and tossed it at the falling frozen ship. It made contact, and the whole thing shattered and exploded.

Danny was catching a bit of his breath. "Hey." Danny began in his communicator "How're you guys holding up?"

* * *

"I can do this all day." Rex answered as he sliced two Mutradi with his BFS.

* * *

"From the looks of it you may have to." Kim replied with a neck chop on a soldier. "They just keep coming."

* * *

"Then we'll just keep fighting" Ben, in the form of Blitzwolfer, replied as he clawed one Mutradi in the face, and blasted another away with his howl attack.

* * *

"I'm not sure we can keep fighting." Jake relayed, as he spat out his fire like a flame-thrower, engulfing a squad.

* * *

"He's right." Ron agreed as he spun around, holding an alien by its legs, before letting go and sending it on a trip. "It's only a matter of time before we start to wear out."

* * *

"I know." Danny agreed, hovering. "We gotta close that portal." He looked at the open rift-gate. He then noticed the five beams of energy still streaming toward it, then he remembered. "The boxes."

"_What?"_ Rex asked

"It's those boxes!" Danny announced. "They're the key!"

* * *

"He's right." Zak agreed as his gun finally ran out of ammo. An alien jumped from behind before Zak dove under it, and the alien fell of the edge of the building. Zak took out his scanner.

"Those boxes are each giving the same signal." Zak began "They're emanating the same energy. But they're at their max right now."

_"Meaning what?"_ Kim asked

"Meaning, they can't hold or give out any more power." Zak answered. "That portal is sending back energy as well. The energy being sent and given is balanced, if we disrupt the balance it'll all fall apart."

* * *

"I get it." Rex realized as he blocked an onslaught of alien energy blasts with his Block-Party. "If we destroy just one box, the portal will have to compensate by sending more energy to the other four. But since those boxes are already at their max…"

* * *

"They'll overload!" Jake finished. "Once they do, the boxes will probably explode, or die out. Either way, they'll be out of commission."

* * *

"And the portal will close." Danny added.

* * *

"Impenetrable force-field remember?" Kim reminded. "How're we gonna destroy a box if we can't get through that?"

"What're those shields made of anyway?!" Ron asked

* * *

"Energy." Zak answered. "They're made of pure energy."

* * *

"I'll handle it then." Blitzwolfer replied.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jake questioned "What do you mean, 'you'll handle it'?"

* * *

"I got an alien who can handle energy." Blitzwolfer answered. "I just gotta get to a box."

* * *

"Okay." Danny replied "Ben, I'm closest to you. The two of us will head to a box and take it down. The rest of you, hold these guys off as long as you can."

* * *

"Aye, aye, captain." Rex replied, forming his Slam Cannon and blasting all the Mutradi in front of him.

* * *

Danny flew to Ben, still Blitzwolfer, and blasted away all the remaining aliens near him. "Let's go!" he commanded.

Ben had once again changed form, this time into Cannonbolt. "Let's get rollin!'"

Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and down into the streets. He rolled through the streets at incredible speeds. Any Mutradi foolish enough to get in his way instantly got flattened. Some tried shooting at him, but the energy shots barley hurt him with his though hide.

Danny flew right above him and blasted all the Mutradi that didn't get hit by Cannonbolt.

They finally made it to the construction site where they first met. The white beam was still active and reaching the portal. They both made it to the opening of the building. Danny touched the ground and Cannonbolt unfurled.

They both saw the large white, floating orb, with the beam shooting from it. Danny shot the orb with an ecto-beam, but no effect. "Just as I thought. Shield's still up."

"Not for long." Cannonbolt announced. He then transformed into one of Ben's personal favorites, Feedback.

Feedback latched his cord tail and antennae to the white orb, as well as his plug fingers. White energy began to surge through each of the appendages.

"Whoa!" Feedback exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a lot of power." Feedback began "I won't' be able to drain it all, but I can get a small opening through the shield, then you take it out."

"Okay, but you might wanna hurry." Danny reminded.

"I know, they'll keep coming." Feedback remembered.

"That, and we got company." Danny added as he turned around to an incoming horde of Mutradi soldiers.

"Hold them off, I can't fight them like this!" Feedback shouted

"Got it." Danny answered as he charged in, ecto energy pulsing from his hands.

* * *

Back at the battle field. A centipede ship was flying through a building, literally. Jake noticed it. He then spun around and formed fire around his spinning body, like a drill made of fire. He then dove through the ship from the top and tore through it. He repeated the process from the bottom, then the top again, then back the bottom, then the top, until he had made Swiss cheese from it.

Once the ship was destroyed, Jake landed on the ground rather hard than intended. He was pretty tired, he struggled to get up, but was hit by a Mutradi gun shot in the back. His thick, dragon skin protected him, but it still hurt. He turned and saw many aliens approaching him.

* * *

Zak had smacked an alien off the building, using his Claw like a club. He turned and saw at least a dozen fighters heading his way, ready to blow the roof away.

Zak jumped off the edge of the building in the nick of time, just as the fighters shot the roof and it was engulfed in flames. As Zak fell, he launched the grappler of his Claw. It grabbed onto the building. When the cord had reached its limit, his fell stopped. Zak used the momentum to swing into a window from the building. He landed on his back, he was exhausted.

* * *

Rex had crushed an alien with his punk busters. He turned and saw a dozen of Mutradi fighters with their guns primed at him. Rex formed his block party and a shield formed around him. They opened fire and pounded away at his shield, it began to crack as the onslaught continued.

* * *

Kim and Ron were back-to-back in the streets, taking on the many, many ground forces.

Ron continued to bash and punch away. Kim was shot on the side from an alien, she fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Ron tuned and saw, along with four Mutradi soldiers shooting at them. Getting angry, he then kicked a car with enough force, it crushed all the aliens.

Ron helped Kim to her feet, the suit had regenerated. "You good?" He asked "Sorry to keep asking that."

"No big." She brushed off. "Suit took most of the impact." Though now, they were starting to loose. _Danny, Ben, whatever you two are planning, you better hurry._

* * *

Feedback continued to absorb energy from the orb, struggling to absorb as much as he could, with no sign of the shield dissipating.

Danny had Ben's back. He stood there and continued to blast away with his hands and eyes. He shot ecto beam and freeze beams. Aliens were blasted away, had holes blasted through them, were frozen, were frozen then shattered, but they still kept coming. "Uh, Ben?"

"I'm…as…hard…as I…can." Feedback got out, he then noticed a small hole forming in the middle of the orb. Knowing he was close, Feedback tried to absorb as much as he could. When the hole was big enough, Feedback could get a clear view of the box.

"DANNY! NOW!" he exclaimed.

Danny turned his attention from the incoming horde and turned around. No time to think, he shot an ecto beam at the box. Direct hit. The box then exploded in a large white explosion, engulfing the small, vacant building.

* * *

The white beam had ceased. The rift-gate then began to fluctuate and condense. Pulses were sent along the paths of the remaining four white beams. The pulses traveled the paths of the beams, until each made contact with the orbs, which grew larger and larger. Inside the orbs, white electricity surged through the each of the boxes until they each exploded. All the remaining beams stopped. With no more energy to feed to the Rift Gate above Sherman, it remained open for a few seconds, before closing for good.

* * *

_G3 Flying Fortress_

Solomon watched as the portal closed. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair, with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Sherman_

They were all dead. The Mutradi were all killed by the explosion at the construction site. Danny had turned back visible with Feedback. Danny had turned both of them intangible just in time.

They both looked at each other with a smile.

"It's done." Feedback said.

"We did it guys." Danny relayed to his allies through his communicator "Portal's shut down."

* * *

"That's great." Zak began as he looked out the window of the building he crashed into. "But we still got hundreds of these guys out here."

"_Alright."_ Danny responded "_Now let's get them all out of the city."_

* * *

"What?!" Rex exclaimed as he struggled to keep his Block Party up "You just told us to keep them _in_ the city!"

"_That's when the portal was up, and still kept coming."_ Danny replied.

* * *

"I got a plan to take care of the rest of them, but we need to get all of them outside the city." Danny finished.

* * *

"Alright. Got it." Jake answered as he took back off into the sky. He flew to the window where Zak was, grabbed him, and flew off.

* * *

Rex formed his Boogie-pack and dropped the shield, and shot off into the air. Rex flew down into the streets, he saw Kim and Ron still fighting. He flew down and picked them both up, and flew off. Rufus still inside Ron's jacket.

* * *

Ben transformed from Feedback into Jetray once more, he and Danny both took off into the sky.

* * *

Seeing the teens leave, a Mutradi commander took to his comn device, contacting all the other Mutradi in the city in their language "AFTER THEM! THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! EVERYONE AFTER THEM!" He shouted in Mutrad.

* * *

Danny and Jetray had just made it out of city limits, Danny looked to his left and saw Jake carrying Zak. He looked to his right and saw Rex carrying Ron and Kim. It was everyone, they were flying together.

Rex used his goggles to zoom in on the oncoming horde. "They're coming!"

"How many?" Danny asked.

"Looks like all of em." Rex answered.

"Perfect." Danny replied. "Keep going guys, get them as far from the city as possible."

* * *

The team had flown quite the distance. Until they finally made it to an empty field, with the city just barley in view. They landed, with Jetray turning back into Ben

"They still coming?" Danny asked Rex

"Yeah." Rex confirmed, looking through his goggle. "They'll be here in five minutes tops."

"Hope you have a plan." Kim told Danny.

Danny just stepped five feet out in front of the group.

The aliens were starting to come in view. The oncoming horde had dozens of fighters, two centipede ships, and hundreds of jet-packed soldiers.

"Here they come!" Ron announced.

"I'm not sure we can take all of them like this." Zak guessed.

"You won't have to." Danny announced. The Mutradi were now a football field length away. "You guys might wanna cover your ears."

He inhaled deeply and unleashed a Ghostly Wail, at full power.

The sheer force of it, the ecto-charged sound waves, all at a massive radius; completely engulfed the oncoming horde.

The teenage heroes behind Danny did indeed cover their ears and squinted their eyes shut.

"HE WASN'T KIDDING!" Rex shouted

"WHAT?!" Ben shouted back

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jake yelled

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Kim shouted as well.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Ron yelled loudly

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Zak shouted.

They couldn't hear each other over the wail Danny was unleashing on the horde.

Danny was pouring everything he had into this. And a good thing too. The Jet packed Mutradi were all flung away, but they were killed from the impact of the force-waves. The fighters all exploded. The Centipede ships both lost control and crashed into each other.

Despite all that, Danny continued to pour, he wanted to make sure there were no survivors. When he was certain he got them all, he stopped.

When he stopped. The teens all unplugged their ears and opened their eyes, which went as wide as they ever did. The area in front of them looked like the site of an atomic bomb. The ground was completely flat and barren, save for the charred and ruined metal littered all over.

Jake was the first to break the silence "Aw ya man! THAT WAS OFF THE HOOK!"

The others soon then cheered as well. Danny didn't cheer. He was so exhausted. They all stopped celebrating as they saw a white ring form around him, and he changed back into black-haired, blue-eyed, Danny Fenton. He then fell to his knees, and would have fallen on his face if Ben and Kim hadn't caught him.

They laid him gently on the ground on his back.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Danny said as he breathe staggered "I'll be fine."

"What the Hell was that?" Jake asked

"My Ghostly Wail." Danny answered "My…most powerful…attack."

"I'll say." Ben agreed

"Why didn't you use it before?" Ron asked

"Two reasons." Danny began. "One…I couldn't without… risk damaging… half the city….Two….It really…takes a lot…out of me."

"Weapon of last resort?" Rex asked. Danny nodded. "Yeah, I got something like that too."

"I don't know about you guys." Zak began as he sat on the ground "But I can use a breather."

Everyone else soon followed.

After about five minutes of resting, Ron broke the silence.

"Well, at least it's over." He said. Right as he said that, explosions could be heard in the distance. Coming from a nearby mountain area. Getting all their attention.

"Yeah." Ben began "I don't know about that."

"We gotta…" Danny began as he struggled to get up, but Kim stopped him.

"Whoa Danny, hold on." She started "What are you gonna do? Shot a laser in one hand, hold your IV in the other?"

"I recover quickly." Danny argued.

"Not _this_ quick" Ben began.

"But we can't just sit and do nothing." Danny argued.

"Who said we were?" Zak said with a knowing smile.

"Time for an encore." Jake announced.

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** AWESOME!

**Rigby: **Nice!

**Muslceman:** Seriously bro. That was so awesome

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock, think you cool.

**Me:** Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Hey guys, we're back.

**Rigby:** About time.

**Me:** I'm sorry for the lack of updates, school's starting up for me, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I did before.

**Mordecai:** It's cool, we get it.

**Muscleman:** don't you have something else to say?

**Me:** Oh right. I've recently added profiles on all the Avengers on my deviantart page (Iron117Prime); in case you don't know who some of the Avengers are, now you're able to get a basic run down of them; if you want the specifics, either check out the wikias or watch the shows online.

**Mordecai:** Alright got it.

**Grimlock:** Enough talk! Me Grimlock want story!

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Ch. 9 It Looks Like it's Over (but it only _looks_ that way)

Illana, Lance, and Octus have been battling the relentless onslaught of Mutradi in the mountain area for quite a few hours now; even with several G3 fighters aiding them; they're appeared to be no end of it.

Octus had zapped multiple fighters with his lightning bolts, destroying them. Once he finished them off, he noticed something.

"Lance! Illana!" Octus shouted through their comnlinks "The portal in Sherman. It's closed"

"What?!" Lance shouted back, via comns, as he sliced a fighter in half with his sword. "How's that possible?!"

"I don't know" Octus answered "But the portal has shut down."

"What about the city?" Illana asked via comns, with concern in her voice, while blasting lasers at anything that looked like it was made by Mutradi "What about the Mutradi that already made it through?"

"_They're not there anymore."_ Solomon answered from back on the G3 station

"They just left?" Lance asked for clarification, as he continued his aerial battle

"_According to our sensors, they all left in pursuit of the party they were fighting against, and the forces have all been neutralized" _Solomon relayed, having witnesses all of it from the G3 station.

"But who were they fighting?" Illana asked "Who were…." She couldn't answer when her armor was blasted by multiple Mutradi blasts.

"ILLANA!" Lance shouted, as he witnessed the armored princess plummet to the mountain side.

She landed hard on a large, wide, Cliffside and struggled to get up. Lance immediately landed in front of her. "Are you alright?" Lance asked

"I'll live." Illana reassured "Armor took most of the impact." They both looked up at the incoming squad of Mutradi ships.

"Illana, stay behind me." Lance instructed.

"Lance, there's something I need to tell you." Illana began to confess, but before she could, many of the ships were engulfed in a sphere of green energy, which exploded.

"Did you do that?" Lance asked Illana

"No." Illana answered

The next thing they knew a white and green glowing figure descended in front of them; it was the alien form of Ben Tennyson, known as Atomix.

"Rest now you two." Atomix instructed. "My comrades and I shall take it from here." Atomix then flew off into the battle-field

"Who was that?" Illana wondered

"Maybe they might know." Lance responded, looking in the direction of a red humanoid, dragon-like creature, carrying an exhausted black haired young man.

Jake Long touched down on the Cliffside and set Danny down. "You two." Jake began. "Keep the bad guys away from him." Jake motioned to Danny, before flying off into the battle.

The sight of someone looking hurt immediately made Illana deactivate her armor, and run to check on him; Lance soon followed.

"Are you alright?" Illana asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny answered "Just a little tired."

"Who are you?" Lance questioned, in a way a little close to interrogating.

"I'm a friend, I'll give you the details later." Danny responded.

"And you're friends?" Illana queried

"Don't worry, were on your side." Danny responded.

"Alright then." Lance began "Illana, stay with him, I gotta get back out there." Illana was about to stop him, but Danny beat him to it.

"Dude, don't worry about it." He told Lance.

"'Don't worry'?!" Lance demanded, Illana looked confused at Danny as well. "There are hundreds of Mutradi out there!"

"Hey, trust me." Danny assured with a knowing smile. "Just sit back, and watch the show." He said as he moved into a reclining-like position on a rock.

* * *

Octus was flying parallel to a Mutradi centipede ship. He was about to blast it when he noticed a teenager in a red jacket just standing on top of it. Octus flew and landed on the moving ship right behind the young man.

"What are you doing up here?!" Octus demanded "It's dangerous!"

Rex turned around to the robot, with a smile. "Yeah, for them!" He then placed his hand on the haul of the ship. Blue lines spread from his hand to the ship's haul in a grid like pattern, and soon, the whole ship stopped working all together. Rex formed his Sky-Slider and took off with Octus before the ship fell and crashed below.

"How did you…?" Octus queried

"I'll explain." Rex interrupted "After, we take down these chumps." Rex formed his BFS in one hand, and a Funchuck in the other, before flying off towards an incoming fighter squad, with Octus trailing behind.

* * *

Kim and Zak stood back-to-back on a mountain-top, having been dropped off by Ben a few minutes ago, and were surrounded by a squad of Mutradi soldiers, but neither of them were worried.

"Think you can handle this?" Zak cracked, Claw at the ready.

"I don't know." Kim began, with a cocked smile. A Mutradi soldier jumped toward her, only for Kim to drop to her back, and catch the alien with her feet, and vault him off the mountain completely, with her battle-suit's strength "What do you think?" She cracked back.

"Kim, I like your style." Zak responded, as he extended his claw, and the weapon became a staff.

The aliens charged in. Kim punched and kicked all the Mutradi that came her way. She had time to rest since her battle in Sherman, and with her battle-suit's powers, she was more than a match for these monsters.

Zak didn't have any special suit, but he wielded his claw like a master martial artist would wield a staff. He swung and bashed all the incoming soldiers. The claw end did cut through the creatures' thick hides, and he managed to bash several off the cliff.

* * *

Ron used his MMP powers to jump high enough to slam into an incoming fighter. His blue, mystic aura protected him as he destroyed the fighter. He landed on a mountain side and used his powers to tear off two large rocks from the mountain in each hand. He threw them at two oncoming fighters, and destroyed them.

"Hey, buddy." Ron called to Rufus, "Oh are you holding up in there."

Rufus' head stuck out of his jacket's pocket. He was quite dizzy, and his face was a tad green. He gave a weak thumbs up though.

Ron was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "Just don't puke in there, this is a nice jacket." Ron joked.

Ron then jumped from the mountain-side to continue the fight.

* * *

Jake flew into a squad of fighters. He let loose a torrent of flame all around him. The flames were hot enough to critically damage the fighters. The ships lost control and fell to the ground.

Jake smiled as he watched the alien vessels fall, but lasers shot past him, getting his attention. He turned around to see more fighters heading his way.

He was about to fly in, but Atomix flew in-front of him. Atomix then began to chant. "Homina. Homina. Homina!" As he chanted a green energy ball formed in his hands. He threw it at the squad. The ball exploded and destroyed all the fighters.

"Show off." Jake cracked

"Comrade Jake." Atomix began "This is no time to gloat, but the time to act." He declared as he flew off.

Jake was a tad confused at his allies change in dialect, must have been due to the form he was in "I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

Two G3 fighters had at least six Mutradi fighters chasing them, firing lasers.

"I can't shake them!" One of the pilots stated.

As the Mutradi flew in closer, a figure flew in close to the Mutradi ships, it sliced and bashed them all away with its weapons.

"Good shooting." The second pilot congratulated

"Wha… it… it wasn't me." The first pilot responded.

The figure flew next to them, it was Rex on his Sky-Slider. "You guys might wanna pull outta here." Rex warned, before he flew off.

"Who was that?" The second pilot asked.

"_All pilots disengage!"_ Solomon commanded "_Repeat, all pilots disengage!"_

"Sir?" the first pilot asked

"_Trust me_" Solomon responded "_you would only get in the way"_

With that, all the remaining G3 fighters flew away.

* * *

Down underground. The three large spheres that came through the rift gate portal above Sherman still remain untouched and unmoved. Soon however, the spheres began to crack, almost like, hatching eggs.

* * *

Octus had set down on where Lance and Illana where standing on the large and tall Cliffside. They knew he had set down, but couldn't take their eyes off what was in front of them.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Octus asked, hopping his sight wasn't malfunctioning.

"Seeing it." Illana confirmed

"But having a hard time believing it." Lance added

The three were amazed and shocked at the sight of these strange powered beings, and some appeared to be only teenagers, laying waste to a small army of Mutradi.

The three then heard sliding sounds behind them. They turned to see Kim and Zak sliding down the cliff and landing next to Danny, who had just got back up on his feet, still a tad wobbly.

"Danny, you okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah. I'm good." Danny responded

"Um, who are those guys?" Zak questioned, as the two looked to the princess, corporal, and alien robot who were just starring at them

"Why don't we ask when everyone's done?" Danny said "That way we won't have to hear it twice."

* * *

Rex, Ron (riding on Rex's Sky-Slider), Atomix, Jake flew back-to-back as at least a dozen fighters, and two centipede ships circled them. The Mutradi appeared to have an advantage, but it only appeared that way.

"Comrade Rex!" Atomix commanded "Shield the others!"

Rex nodded and formed his block-party and a shield formed around him, Ron, and Jake. Atomix then smacked the shield, sending it toward the mountain top and away from the Mutradi.

When Atomix was certain his friends were far enough away he began to chant, this time a little slower, as the ships began to close in on him. "Homina. Homina. Homina!" he chanted as he circled his arms and his entire body glow with green energy. "Nuclear Winner!" Atomix shouted as an entire green explosion erupted, engulfing and destroying all the ships, centipedes included. That was the last of them.

* * *

The four then flew toward the Cliffside where the others were. Illana, Lance, and Octus watched as they landed. Atomix flashed green briefly before changing back into Ben Tennyson; the dragon was engulfed in a brief flame before turning back into Jake Long; Ron dropped his blue aura; and Rex withdrew his machines.

The ten teenagers (if you count Octus) stood there.

"Who or what are all of you?" Lance questioned, breaking the silence.

"We were about to ask you guys the same thing." Danny answered

Before anyone else could say anything, the ground began to rumble in a massive tremor.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed "Anyone else feeling that?" he asked as the ground continued to shake.

"It's hard not to." Kim responded

* * *

Underground was shaking the hardest, because one of the spheres was vibrating at an intense rate until finally, it exploded.

* * *

An explosion in front of the mountain could be seen. The ten of them looked at the massive spew of earth and smoke blast in-front of them. As the smoke cleared, a massive figure, almost as tall as the mountain could be seen. Once the smoke and dust-cloud was gone, all ten of them could see it. It was a Mutradi Mega Beast (the same one seen in the finale of "Sym-Bionic Titan"; google "Mutradi Tri beast"). It roared to the heavens.

"Oh great!" rex commented "Now they come in Super-Size!"

"Octus!" Lance and Illana both shouted as they reactivated their armor.

Octus knew what they were thinking. "Initiating Sym-Bionic Titan!" Octus said as his whole body expanded to a massive size. The two armors were swallowed up. There was a bright flash of light, causing the seven teenagers to cover their eyes.

Within the flash, inside Octus' expanded body, one could see Lance and Illana emerging from their armors. The empty armors opened and merged together, along with Octus' circuits. New technology sprang to life inside the body as it began to take form. Lance and Illana moved upward, their bodies in a "T-shaped" position. Small, yellow, electric arcs formed around each of them, and Octus' main component.

When the flash subsided. They all looked wide eyed at what appeared in front of them. The giant, robot know as Titan.

"Whoa." Zak breathed.

"You said it." Danny commented

Jake's and Kim's mouths dropped instantly

"That is… the coolest… thing…. I have ever seen." Ron commented, Rufus nodding in agreement.

Ben and Rex had wide eyes, but they're reactions weren't too surprising.

"You gotta admit Rex; that looks pretty cool." Ben said.

"Yeah, but we've seen things as cool as that." Rex commented

"Depends on what you've seen." Ben added.

* * *

Within Titan, Lance's and Illana's heads appeared in a hologram as they communicated with Octus.

"_We can ask questions about them later._" Illana said. "_Right now we have to take care of this_"

"_Right, let's do it."_ Lance agreed.

* * *

The Mega-beast roared as it ran towards Titan; Titan ran towards the alien as well. When they both met, they immediately begun trading blows. The Mega-beast tried clawing at Titan; only for Titan to block the attacks and deliver punches to the monster's upper body, which it could not block.

Titan grabbed the Mega-beast's head and delivered a knee to the face twice. Titan then kicked the Mega-beast some distance away.

The alien landed on its back, only for Titan to pin it down and deliver multiple punches to the face.

* * *

The remaining teenagers looked at the Godzilla-sized brawl happening in front of they're eyes.

"I think they got this." Rex said.

"Looks that way." Kim added

"Yeah, but it only _looks_ that way." Danny said

"What do you mean? Are you seeing that thing?!" Jake questioned

"Danny's right." Ben said, earing bewildered stairs from everyone but Danny. "That monster's going down to easy."

"Yeah" Danny agreed "This is still far from over."

"Do you always have this kind of out-look on things?" Ron asked "Just enjoy the booya-moment Danny." Right as he said that the ground shook violently again.

"What is that?!" Zak exclaimed. A few seconds later, the ground exploded again, and another Mutradi Mega-Beast appeared, it looked exactly like the one that just showed up.

"I hate it when I'm right." Danny said.

* * *

Titan continued to punch away at the Mega-beast it had pinned down. Titan readied its fist for another punch, only for it to be caught. Titan turned to the second Mega-beast as it grabbed the mech's head with its other claw, lift it with surprisingly great strength, and throw Titan some distance away.

"_Where did THAT one come from?!" _Lance demanded

"_We never saw any Mega-beast come from the Rift-Gate!" _Illana remembered.

"_Those objects we saw."_ Octus recalled

"_The one's you couldn't scan?"_ Illana asked

"_Yes._" Octus answered "_They must have been stasis pods or something that kept the Mega-beasts in stasis, and would activate should their soldiers fall_"

"_Know anything that could HELP us?_" Lance questioned

_"Not_ _yet"_ Octus relayed

Titan tried to get up, only for both Mega-beats to jump on it, and pin it to the ground with they're massive feet. The aliens then began to pound away at Titan with their fists and claws.

Titan tried to get up, but the relentless onslaught from the Mega-beasts kept it pinned down.

* * *

The teenagers watch the scene unfold in front of them, and were not liking it.

Ben had enough of just sitting and watching. "Right. That's it." He declared as he ran and jumped off the cliff-side.

"BEN!" Zak shouted.

As Ben fell he slammed on his Omnitrix, and was engulfed in another bright green flash.

* * *

The Mutradi kept up their flails of punches and claws.

"_If they keep this up, they'll break through our armor soon."_ Octus observed

"_We can't stop them!_" Illana exclaimed.

As one mega-beast was about to slam both its fists onto Titan; it felt a finger tap its shoulder. The creature turned and saw a giant fist gunned for its face. The force of the punch sent the creature away quite a distance.

The second Mega-beast was grabbed by its legs. It was spun around until it was finally let go and sent flying.

Titan looked up and saw a hand outstretched, offering Titan help at getting up. The hand was from Ben's largest alien form, Waybig.

"Need a hand?" Waybig asked.

Titan took Waybig's hand and was helped to its feet. The two giants were of equal-size.

"_What is that?"_ Lance asked

"_It's definitely NOT a Mutradi"_ Octus observed

"_Guys_" Illana began "_It has that same hour-glass symbol as that one with the green watch"_

"_You mean that one that turned into that creature?"_ Lance asked for clarification

"_Yes."_ Illana answered, "_Looks like he's on our side."_

The two Mutradi quickly got up and roared. On got up far from behind Titan, and the other far from behind Waybig. This got both the giant's attentions.

"You take that one." Waybig instructed pointing to the Mega-beast behind Titan. "I got this one." Pointing to the one behind himself. Titan nodded. They both turned back-to-back and charged at the incoming Mega-beasts.

* * *

"Okay." Jake began, as the six remaining teens watch the battle. "Is there anything he _can't_ turn into?"

"Not that I know of." Rex said.

"What can you expect?" Zak began "He's Ben 10."

Once again, the ground shook violently.

"Okay, _now_ what?!" Kim exclaimed

As she said that, a third Mega-beast burst from the ground roaring.

Danny and Jake quickly transformed into their Ghost and Dragon forms, Ron fired up his Mystic Aura, and Rex formed his Boogie Pack.

"Aw crap." Ron commented.

The creature raised both its fists at the group of teen heroes

"MOVE!" Danny shouted sensing the creature's intentions. Ron grabbed Kim bridal style and jumped, Rex grabbed Zak by the shoulders and flew off with Danny and Jake. They just barely avoided the monster's smashing attack.

They flew, or in Ron's case, jumped, away; with the Mega-beast pursuing them.

* * *

Waybig raised his fists at the Mutradi "You are in big trouble; WAY big!" he warned, making a gesture to bring it on.

The Mega-beast complied by charging. Waybig fell to the ground as the creature swung at his face. Waybig vaulted the Mega-beast with his feet over multiple hundred feet away, the monster landing on its back. Waybig quickly got up and ran towards his foe. He jumped and delivered an axe-kick onto the alien's face. Making a large crater with the Mega-beast's head.

"Oh Yeah!" Waybig shouted in joy.

The monster raises its head, opened its mouth, and a large blue laser blasted from its mouth and hit wide-eyed Waybig directly in the chest, sending him flying.

Waybig struggling, got back up on his feet and saw the Mega-beast already on _its_ feet and roaring.

"Okay then." Waybig began "Time for round two" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Titan was duking it out with the same creature it had fought just before. Blows were traded continuously from the other opponent; neither willing to give up.

Titan delivered a massive kick to the leg, a large popping sound was heard, with the creature screaming in pain. Only for Titan to deliver a round-house kick to the alien's face.

Despite that the alien got back up, it let loose its own blue laser from its mouth. Titan activated its shield and quickly blocked it.

"_This thing's resilient._" Lance observed "_I'll give it that_"

"_It has to have some weakness_" Illana suggested.

"_The creature's hide isn't entirely impenetrable_" Octus began "_Enough pressure should cause it to break_"

"_Got it"_ Lance said.

With that, titan quickly wrapped its arms around the monsters waist and begun squeezing. With the Mega-beast screeching and moaning in pain.

* * *

The third Mega-beast pounded away at the Mountains in an effort to squish the tiny humans trying to escape it.

Danny blasted ecto-beams; Jake shot fire balls; and Rex shot with his Slam-Cannon; but no attack could penetrate the massive Mutradi's outer armor.

"Guys we can't get through that armor!" Kim shouted as Ron continued to jump and carry her.

"I think I got an idea, just keep it busy out here." Danny instructed

"'Out here'?" Rex asked "What are you…" He got where Danny was going. "Wait. You're not gonna…?"

It was too late, Danny flew straight for the monster. He went intangible and flew inside.

Danny turned back to tangible and looked at the gross sight and saw all the Mega-beast's innards.

"Alright, let's see how much damage I can do." Danny said, his hands glowing with ecto-energy.

* * *

Waybig was grappling with his Mega-beast. Both appeared to be equal in strength, but soon Waybig's strength began to fade and he slowly lowered, as the Mutradi slowly pushed him closer to the ground.

Having enough, Waybig decided to play dirty and deliver a kick to the crotch area of the Mega-beast. To his surprise, nothing happened.

"Heh. That usually works." Waybig observed.

The Mega-beast grabbed Waybig and lifted him up. The monster threw Waybig into a mountain.

Waybig slowly got up, and looked to see the monster, once again, open its mouth, a blue glow forming.

The Mega-beast then shot another large blue beam at Waybig. Not enough time to gasp, Waybig crossed his arms in an x-formation right as the beam made contact. Green sparks could be seen from where the beam impacted Waybig's X. A green beam then appeared from the X slowly pushing the Mutradi's blue beam back.

Waybig got back up on his feet, and the two were locked into another stand-off.

* * *

Titan continued to squeeze it's Mutradi around the waist, in attempt to crush it. The monster kept pounding away trying to pound Titan of it, but it had no effect.

"_How… much… more?" _Lance struggled

"_Were almost there!"_ Illana answered

"_Just need to increase the pressure"_ Octus observed

Titan squeezed harder and harder. It squeezed hard enough for the Mega-beast to stop pounding and screech in pain.

Finally, Titan snapped the massive monster in half. Purple slime from the monster's innards spewed everywhere. The two halves fell to the ground. No question, the monster was dead.

Titan, covered a bit in purple goo, turned to the sound of energy intensifying behind it, to see the stand-off continuing.

* * *

Waybig's green beam was still locked with the Mutradi's blue beam. Finally having enough, Waybig poured everything he had into this blast.

The green beam grew in both size and strength as it pushed the blue beam back. The blast point (where the beams met) quickly made its way to the origin, the Mutradi's mouth. When it reached it, the Mega-beast's whole head exploded.

The headless corpse stood for a second before falling backwards to the ground. The audibly breathing Waybig turned to the purple-goo covered Titan just staring at him.

"Hey… at least… _I'm_… not covered… in that." Waybig stuttered, with a joking smile.

The two giants turned to the sound of roaring, and witnessed the third Mega-beast pound away the mountain.

"Guess we missed one." Waybig observed; the two then went straight for the monster.

* * *

Kim, Ron, Rex, Jake, and Zak were able to avoid all the Mega-beast's attacks. Though just avoiding them was exhausting. They won't be able to keep all this up for long.

"We can't keep dodging like this!" Zak commented, holding onto Rex as the EVO flew on his boogie-pack.

"You got a better idea?" Rex asked.

"How long can we keep this up?!" Kim exclaimed, as Ron continued to jump and carry her.

"Not for very long." Ron answered with a smile; Kim looked and saw Waybig and Titan running toward the monster, she too smiled.

"About time." Jake complained, though he was greatly relieved.

* * *

Titan and Waybig were about to close in on the creature, which to everyone's surprise, began to double over in great pain. The monster shrieked, and screamed as it fell to the ground and struggled.

* * *

From within the creature, Danny shot ecto-beams in every direction. He blasted every Mutradi organ he saw. He refused to let up on the onslaught.

Danny blasted, punched, froze, and shattered everything his eyes made contact with, until finally, Danny blasted through a wall of flesh.

Danny saw it; it was a strange-looking organ, but it beat at a steady pace, no doubt about it, it was the heart.

"Watch out." Danny said "You're about to get a heart attack." He observed as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

The Mutradi stood up and screeched to the heavens. Everyone saw the chest cave in greatly. Purple slime poured out of the Mega-beast's mouth like a water fall. The creature then fell backwards and died.

Waybig turned back into Ben; Titan had reformed back to Illana, Octus, and Lance. When the four were at ground-level, they ran to the carcass.

Ron jumped down off the mountain and landed on the ground with Kim and set her down; Rex landed with Zak and withdrew his boogie-pack; Jake landed and transformed from dragon to human; the five ran to the body.

When they all met up at the chest area of the dead creature, they looked in bewilderment. Though Kim, Rex, Jake, Zak, and Ron, even Rufus, had a look of worry.

Soon a white-gloved hand punched through and tore a hole through the body, leading outside. The hole had purple-slime spew all over the ground. The nine took several steps back. Danny Phantom walked out of the hole, soaked in the gross fluid.

"That…" Danny began "…was disgusting."

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Nice dude!

**Rigby:** Yeah, that was so AWESOME!

**Muscleman:** Come on, man! Don't stop there!

**Me:** Sorry, but the next event is large and will need its own chapter

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock understand

**Me:** Thank you Grimlock. Now, I have poll up on my profile that I urge my readers to check out please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** Here we are.

**Mordecai:** I understand these updates are gonna go a bit slower now.

**Me:** That's correct, I've got school, cross country, and a new job.

**Rigby:** Yikes that's a lot, me, I'd just do nothing.

**Muscleman:** Yeah because you're so lazy.

**Rigby:** STOP TALKING!

**Grimlock:** Continue story, me Grimlock anxious!

**Me:** Okay then, let's begin.

Ch. 10 It's Not Over

_Mutrad, Modula's Fortress_

"No, no, no, noo, NOOO!" The Mutradi scientist at the counsel began to shout as new readings began to appear on the screens.

All the scientists were panicking and, typing away at the alien keyboards and computers to make sense of all the data, and hope to reverse it all, to each of their individual grief, they could not.

"What?! What is it?!" Baron demanded standing up from his command chair in the center of the room.

"C… c… Commander Baron" One of the alien scientists stuttered "The rift gate generators… They have… have been"

"Don't stutter, tell me!" Baron commanded

"…destroyed sir." The scientist finished quickly.

"What?" Baron questioned

"All five of the generators have been destroyed commander Baron. The portal is closed." The scientist reported.

"What of our forces?" Baron asked, with an angry scowl forming on his face.

"All their signals have been cut off; they are all dead sir." The scientist answered, sweat dripping off of him.

"And, the Mega-beasts?" Baron asked.

"They too… have fallen." The scientist stuttered, looking away.

Baron could not believe what just happened. It was impossible. No way could that academy wash-out and idiot princess end their, let alone this quickly. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Not possible.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Baron roared; startling all the scientists in the room. "The plan was fool-proof! This can't be happening! It just can't be…"

_"What can't be, Baron?"_ A voice interrupted from behind.

At the sound of that voice, Baron's anger had been completely washed away with fear, for he knew who the voice's owner was. He turned around and saw the hologram of General Modula, no doubt seeking a report.

All the scientists quickly backed away, none of them wanting to give their master the bad news. Baron quickly bowed on one knee.

"General Modula" Baron began "I… regret to inform you that… the portal… is closed. The signals of all our forces are cut off; they have been defeated, as were the mega-beasts. The invasion… has… failed." As he finished, Baron could only think of one thing to do; close his eyes so he couldn't see it coming.

To Baron's great surprise however, his master did not have the rage-filled reaction he was expecting, in fact, if he didn't know any better, it almost sounded like Modula was, laughing. Baron looked up in surprise and confusion at the hologram of Modula, giving a light laugh.

"Master…?" was all Baron could say

_"Oh Baron. You have so much to learn"_ Modula stated _"I never expected that attack to succeed, in fact, part of me was hoping it would fail"_

"My Lord, I…" Baron began "I don't understand."

"_That was not the invasion, but a test run."_ Modula answered.

"'Test run'?" Baron questioned

_"Yes. A test to see if those generators could keep the Rift Gate open for as long as one would wish."_ Modula explained _"And it was successful. During the chaos, a few ships were able to slip by unnoticed to the enemy. I have been tracking them, they are now in position. Now, the true invasion, can finally begin"_

* * *

_Earth, Valley just outside Sherman_

Danny was still in ghost-form, but completely soaked in purple alien goo, standing before the other nine teenagers by the corpse of the Mega-beast he recently killed.

"Dude, you reek." Rex stated

"Yeah, I noticed." Danny retorted.

"Don't worry I got ya." Ben assured, as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Water Hazard, much to the surprise of Illana, Lance and Octus.

"Wait, what are you…?" Danny began, before Water Hazard blasted Danny with a large stream of water. The water had completely washed away all the purple slime. When Water Hazard stopped, Danny was dripping greatly. Ben then transformed into Terraspin, he quickly formed his "fan" and blew a giant gust of wind right at Danny, drying him off.

When Terraspin finished, he transformed back into Ben. Danny was now clean, though his hair looked like he just got out of bed.

"Warn me next time you do something like that." Danny told him, striating his hair out.

"You're welcome." Ben retorted with a cocked smile.

"Alright." Ron began "Bad guys toast, now what?"

"Now…" Lance began "Now time for answers from all of you. First off, who are you? How did you get the capability to fend off this attack?"

"Rude much?" Kim commented.

"Uh, did you three, _not _just turn into a giant robot just now?" Zak recalled

"Yeah, man. I think _you _owe _us_ answers." Jakes said.

Lance glared at the teenagers, their apparent lack of authority was ticking him off. "That wasn't a request."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rex began "I didn't realize here that demanding answers was your way of saying 'hey, thanks for saving my ass.'"

Lance was about to say something at Rex, probably something the EVO wouldn't like, if Octus hadn't intervened.

"I think introductions are in order from all of us." Octus said.

"He's right Lance." Illana agreed. "They did save our lives." She turned to the seven (eight if you count Rufus) "Thank you for your help." Illana thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome." Kim responded with a light smile of her own.

"I am Princess Illana of Galaluna." She introduced, with a bow. "This is my body guard, Lance." She gestured to him. "And this is Octus." She gestured to the advanced robot.

"Hello." Octus greeted

"Pleasure to meet you." Danny responded "My name is Danny Phantom."

"Kim Possible." Kim introduced.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron said. "And this is Rufus." Ron gestured to the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Hello" Rufus waved

"Ben Tennyson." Ben stated

"I'm Zak Saturday." Zak introduced.

"Name's Rex, Rex Salazar." Rex said

"Call me Jake, the Am. Drag." Jake stated.

"Alright." Lance began "Now that we all know each other, would you care to explain to me how you seven were able to fend off an entire Mutradi attack force?"

"'Mutradi'?" Kim asked

"I think that's what those things were called." Ron guessed.

"Yes, that is the name of the species of alien monsters you just fought off." Lance stated. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well most of us here, have taken on armies single-handedly and won." Ben began. "I'm pretty sure the seven of us together was more than enough."

"But how?" Lance asked

"What, you want a play-by-play or something?" Rex asked.

"He meant, how did you get your incredible abilities?" Illana told them.

"Yes." Octus began "We have been on Earth for quite some time, but never before have either of us ever seen anyone with any the abilities each of you possess."

"'On Earth'?" Zak questioned "Are you guys, aliens or something?"

"Answer the question." Lance demanded.

"Okay, okay. Geez" Danny said "It makes sense that you haven't seen anything like us on Earth; well, _your_ Earth anyway."

"What do you mean by _our_ Earth?" Illana asked

"You guys ever heard the concept of 'parallel universes'?" Jake asked.

Illana and Lance both looked at each other in surprise.

"The theory that there are multiple universes, with different variations of concepts, items, even people" Octus translated.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Are you all from a parallel universe?" Illana asked.

"Try universes, plural." Kim said.

"Excuse me?" Lance questioned.

"Each of us are from a parallel Earth." Danny explained. "Though some of us are from the same Earth, but there are multiple Earths involved here, not just two."

"I find that difficult to believe" Lance stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, air begun to blow around them. They looked up and saw a G3 drop-ship descend and land about fifty feet away from them. The door opened, and a ramp extended to the ground. Multiple G3 troopers came out of the ship, each bearing a gun.

The seven heroes had a bad feeling about the unfamiliar looking soldiers surrounding them, and got into battle-stances, ready to fight.

"No it's okay." Illana assured her new allies. "They're with us."

Right as she said that, each of the troopers aimed their blasters at the seven.

"You sure about that, your majesty?" Jake questioned.

"Lower your weapons." They heard a voice come from the ship. The man that walked out was Solomon. He turned to the nearest soldier. "I said lower your weapons."

"Yes sir." The soldier responded, and all the troopers lowered their guns and eased their stances; the teenage heroes followed suit as well.

"I apologize, their very cautious." Solomon explained to the teens.

"And you are…?" Kim asked

"My name is Solomon." He introduced. "I'm the head of G3."

"What's G3?" Danny asked

"Galactic Guardian Group." Solomon answered "Were a government organization that deals with alien involvement."

"Never heard of ya." Rex stated

"Of course, you're all from different universes." Solomon recalled.

"Wait, you believe them?" Lance questioned

"Yes, it makes sense." Solomon began "We ran their faces through our databases and found nothing."

"'Nothing'?" Illana asked

"Doesn't G3 have access to all databanks on the planet?" Octus recalled

"Yes, _our_ planet." Solomon answered. "All things considered, I believe 'parallel earths' is the most logical answer."

"This is amazing!" Illana beamed. "We've meet aliens, but never alternate earths before. What are your universes like? You all have to tell me everything!"

Each of them was taken aback by Illana's sudden interest.

"Wow, wow; slow down sister." Danny said.

During this time, Octus had just discovered something that made him shiver in his circuits. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh'?" They all asked

"My scanners have picked up a faint energy signature, identical to the five from before." Octus explained

"What?!" Lance demanded

The seven turned to eachother, each with a confused and worried look on their faces.

"We destroyed all the generators." Rex recalled

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Jake asked.

"If we didn't, the portal would still be open." Danny recalled

"No, the signal." Octus began. "It's coming from Egypt."

"'Egypt?!" All of them shouted

"Yes, and…" Octus began before something else came up. "Wait, we've got signals popping up in The Amazon; Alaska; the Indian Ocean; Germany."

"All over the world?" Kim asked.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ron asked

* * *

At each of the specified locations; the Egyptian desert, Amazon jungle, Forests of Germany, Frozen land of Alaska, and the surface of the waters of the Indian Ocean. A Mutradi centipede ship had arrived, only these were each twice as big as the ones from the attack.

At the same time, each of the ships began the change. Parts shifted and moved. Soon the ships pointed directly upward. Parts continued to shift. When it was all done, the ships each took the appearances of large towers. With holes on the roofs.

From within the newly converted towers, they each had a control room, each control room had multiple Mutradi soldiers at the many counsels, but at the center of the room, floating in a glass tube extending from floor to ceiling, was a box, a rift gate generator.

At the same time, an alien from each of the towers pressed a button, the tubes surged with white electricity. It seeped into each of the boxes. The electricity intensified until a white light glowed from each of the tubes.

White beams shot out from each of the towers and directly into the sky.

* * *

Back at the valley, everyone looked directly up to see large white beams shoot up into the sky.

Solomon was the first to guess what was going to happen.

"Active the Grid! NOW!" He commanded into his comn to the G3 base.

* * *

_Earth's orbit_

From low orbit, dozens of G3 satellites began to form what appeared to be a grid all around the earth. When it appeared each of the satellites was equal distance away from each other; each satellite was covered in a green energy field. Several small green beams shot out left, right, up, and down. All the beams made contact with each other. When it appeared a grid had formed around the entire planet, the gaps between the lines filled with more green energy until a large green shield formed around the whole Earth.

Right as the shield closed, each of the white beams manage to phase through the shield. The shield still remained up however. Each of the beams met, several miles above the shield. The epicenter expanded until it took the form of a full rift gate.

Once the Rift Gate had formed, an entire armada of Mutradi ships poured out of the portal and went directly for earth.

* * *

_The Valley_

Everyone could see what was happening from the hologram Octus was displaying. They all could look in dread as the ever-growing armada of alien ships began to pour out of the portal.

"This just got a whole lot more complicated." Danny observed.

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** That can't be good.

**Me:** It's not.

**Rigby:** Big fight's coming up right?

**Me:** Oh yeah!

**Muscleman/Rigby/Grimlock:** YES!

**Me:** Until then.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** So, here we are.

**Rigby:** Bet we're gonna see a lot of action right?

**Me:** Not just yet.

**Muscleman:** What? Why not bro?

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock wanna see fight!

**Me: **You will, trust me, just not here.

**Mordecai:** Then what _will_ we see here?

**Me:** You're about to find out.

CH. 11 Here's The Plan

_Earth's Orbit_

The Rift Gate has remained open, with the white beams from the Earth feeding it energy; allowing it to stay open. Hundreds of Mutradi warships have left the portal and headed directly towards the planet, and more and more were pouring out. The ships ranged from small fighters, to large star-ships.

The Earth was covered in a green energy field, which completely encompassed the planet. Save for the white beams of the energy that appeared to go straight through the shield and did not appear to affect it one bit.

One ship had just exited through the portal that dwarfed all the ships in size. It was the Mutradi flag-ship. It was at least twice the size of all the warships around it.

* * *

_Flagship control room_

Inside the Flagship's bridge were dozens of Mutradi working at the controls. One Mutradi sat in the center of the room, on a command chair. A hologram of Modula appeared in front of the commander. The Mutradi commander bowed before his master.

"My lord" The creature spoke in its native language. "The armada stands ready, but a shield has formed around the Earth. We will be unable to invade until it has been brought down."

"_Then by all means_" Modula began "_Bring it down. Once the shield is drop, attack. Leave no survivors in your wake; scorch the surface, wipe it all out."_

"As you wish Lord Modula" The commander replied, as the hologram cut off. "OPEN FIRE!" It commanded

* * *

_Earth's Orbit_

All the Mutradi ships then opened fire. The fighters were the first to attack. Dive-bombing straight for the shield and let loose laser-rapid-fire onto the shield, the bolts had no effect. The fighters pulled away before they could crash into it.

The Warships then opened fire. They sent large lasers directly towards the shield. They exploded upon contact with the shield. The field remained in-tact. Even the flagship opened fire.

All the Mutradi ships had begun to concentrate all their fire onto the shield. Believing all their combined power would be enough to breach it.

* * *

_G3 Flying Fortress_

From the bridge of the massive ship, screens had shown everything that has happening in the planet's orbit outside the shield.

"How's the Grid holding?" Solomon asked

"Sir." One of the G3 agents at the console replied "The shield is holding steady. Though if this rate-of-fire keeps up, the barrier will fall in approximately 24 hours"

"That could be a problem" Solomon heard from behind. He turned to who it was from, Ben Tennyson. Ben, Danny, Kim, Illana, Ron, Octus, Rex, Lance, Jake, and Zak were all on the bridge of the ship, observing everything that was happening. G3 brought them all on-board just after the Grid was activated.

"Forget 'could be'." Kim began "It _is_ a problem! An alien fleet is about to invade the whole DAMN PLANET!"

"I went up against a few armadas myself." Ben replied

"Yeah, well some of us haven't" Zak replied. "This, this is huge."

"Yeah, man. It's… I… I don't know what to do here." Jake admitted

"That makes two of us." Ron added, to which Rufus on his shoulder nodded

"Three." Rex said.

"We don't have time to second guess ourselves guys; that can wait." Danny said "Kim's right"

"I am?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes. An alien armada is about to invade the planet, and we're going to stop it." Danny assured

"What makes you think you can?" Lance questioned

"Dude." Ben began "Are you still second guessing us?"

"That's really starting to get on my nerves." Rex added, not being fond of second-guessed

"How can any of you possibly hope to bring down an entire armada?" Lance demanded. "You're all kids."

"You look around the same age as us." Kim observed "So, I'd watch who you're calling a kid."

"Oh, KP just dissed you!" Ron cracked at Lance, Rufus pointed at Lance in a rub-in-ones-face kinda way

Lance glared at them. He would have said something, if Illana didn't speak first "You could be a little more respectful Lance. They did save all our lives."

"That is true." Octus added

"My point is; just because they beat a small squad, doesn't mean they can handle the entire Mutradi army." Lance defended

"In case you hadn't noticed." Jake said "There were also three GIANT MONSTERS! And we took those down too, you know."

"I think you should indeed show more respect Lance" Solomon said, approaching the group. "After all, they did save your home city."

That made Illana, Lance, and Octus turn to Solomon is surprise.

"They did that?!" Illana exclaimed

"I fail to see how." Lance said

Solomon then turned to his agents at the counsels and nodded. One nodded back, and after pressing a few buttons on a holographic keyboard, multiple holographic screens materialized around the ten teenagers. They each showed video footage of the battle in Sherman. It showed Danny blasting away many Mutradi ships, Kim and Ron duking it out with ground troops, Ben transforming into his many alien forms, Rex using his machines to smash all the evil aliens, Jake roasting them, and Zak snipping them all down with an alien weapon.

They all looked around in surprise, but for different reasons. Illana looked around in amazement, as did Octus (if one could make out an expression in his robot-form); Lance looked in surprise, how could they all be capable of such feats and abilities? Danny and the others looked at them in surprise for a different reason.

"You were spying on us?" Danny demanded, quite angrily, to Solomon.

"Not spying, observing." Solomon corrected

"And it didn't occur to you that we might need help?!" Kim questioned

"Yeah, those guys kept on coming. We fought off an entire ARMY! That's not as easy as it sounds dude." Ron ranted.

"Yeah" Rufus chirped in agreement.

"You appeared to have the situation under control" Solomon defended

"For a while." Rex added "I know it sounds hard to believe, even for me, but we wouldn't have lasted long."

"It wasn't just because you were able to hold them" Solomon began. "You were able to work together, effectively, as a team"

"Well some of us have met before and worked together before" Ben said

"Not all of you. Some of you knew a few, some didn't know any." Solomon stated "But more to it than that, you were able to analyze the situation, and knew what to do." Solomon then showed a screen of Danny blasting the rift gate generator. "You knew how to shut down the portal, and stop the oncoming forces. You thought, you decided, you acted, and you succeeded."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Zak said

"That was AMAZING!" Illana beamed. "You saved our home! I can't belive it! How did you do it? How did you do all those thihgs? Flying, shape-changing, all of it. It's so amazing. It's so incredible!"

"Yes." Lance said "How _did_ you do it?" He questioned in an almost accusing tone.

"Well…" Jake was about to speak.

"If I may." Solomon interrupted. "Correct me if I'm wrong" Solomon then displayed still images of all seven of them. He walked by each image of each person and made a statement.

"Danny Phantom. You can fly, turn invisible, intangible, possess incredible strength, can emit beams of an unknown energy from your hands and eyes, you even possess cyrokinetic abilities and duplication. Kim Possible. While you don't have any powers, you seem quite adapt in many forms of martail arts; jujitsu, kung fu, and even Tae Kwan Do. Ron Stoppable. Whenever you surround yourself in this blue aura, you also incredible strength, durability, and seem a master in a fighting style we cannot classify. Ben Tennyson. You carry a strange watch-like device that allows you to transform into many different form, each with its own unique set of abilities. Rex Salazar you can generate machines from your body that add you in combat, you even possess a technopathic power. Zak Saturday, you seem to have telepathy, but it only allows you to use it on a certain type of creature; other than that you too are quite adapt in many martial arts, you even possess a multi-use weapon, and are capable of mastering any form of technology rather quickly. And finally, Jake Long. You can transform into a dragon-like creature that grants you flight, strength, speed, durability, even a strong fire breath."

They were all taken back by this. This guy had only just met them and he already had a basic run-down of their powers and skills.

"You guys gotta admit, he's good." Ben observed

"Observing, more like researching." Rex stated

"Hey, don't forget to include Rufus." Ron said. To which Rufus nodded

"You are all so amazing." Illana stated. "We haven't seen anything like you guys."

"Can we please get back to the situation of an alien armada about to invade?!" Kim reminded

"At least one of you knows what you're doing." Lance agreed "The Mutradi will eventually break through that shield."

"Since you seem to know much about these guys, maybe you could share some facts?" Danny suggested

"Why would we do that?" Lance questioned

"So we can find out any weaknesses; find a dude in charge or something; anything that can be helpful" Jake replied

"I understood why you _want_ answers." Lance clarified "What I meant is why this would be shared with you?"

"What you expect us to just sit on the side-lines?" Zak said.

"We can help take these guys out." Ron added

"This doesn't concern you." Lance insisted

"When billions of lives are on the line. I _make it_ my concern." Danny stated. "This may not be _my_ Earth, but it's still Earth. I'm not just gonna sit by and let these monsters wipe out all these innocent people. That's not how I do things."

"You'll die." Lance stated bluntly.

"If I die, I die fighting. I'd rather die on my feet, then just sit back and watch." Danny insisted

Illana, Octus, Ben, Rex, Kim, Ron, Jake, and Zak were all impressed by Danny's determination. This boy would never give up, even with the possibility that he might die. Danny Phantom truly was a hero.

"I'm doing this" Danny said. "I'm not backing down."

"Me neither." Ben replied. "I've saved my universe more times than I can count. I've dealt with plenty of invasions myself, I'm in."

Danny and Ben both put their hands together, in the beginning of a group-hand shake.

"You can count me in too" Rex stated, putting his hand in. "Kinda wanted something different to my routine anyway. An alien invasion wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it."

"No way the American Dragon is sitting this out." Jake insisted "I'm gonna show those freaks what happens when you mess with Planet Earth." The guardian of New York put his hand in as well.

"Any scientist would see the odds aren't quite in our favor." Zak began "But the odds can go jump off a cliff. I'm in" He put his hand in the groups.

"This is a little big for me." Kim began "But I never back down. People need help, and I'm gonna help them one way or another. I'm in." She put her hand in.

"If Kim's in, then so am I." Ron added, putting his hand in too. Rufus crawled down Ron's arm and put his tiny hand in the group-handshake as well."

Illana was truly touched by all this. She had only known these people for a short time, and they were already willing to put their lives on the line for the planet. It wasn't even their version of it, and they'll still fight for it. No way, she wasn't gonna be a part of it.

"Well this _is_ my Earth." Illana began "I may not have been born on it, but I swore to protect it. I'm in." She put her hand in as well.

"This is good planet." Octus said "It's my home, and I will defend it. I am also made to protect Illana, and if she insists on going with all of you, I'm in too."

All eyes were set on Lance, who had his arms crossed, with a bit of a scowl on his face that could almost rival Batman's.

"Lance, come on." Illana insisted

"I don't know if…" Lance began

"Dude, just do it." Danny interrupted

"Lance, all three of us are necessary to form Titan." Octus reminded

"Besides, you _did_ hope for more people like us." Illana also reminded

"I did, but…" Lance said

"Come on, Lance, for me." Illana said, giving him almost puppy-dog eyes.

Lance hated it when she gave him that look, but he knew when she had her mind set on something, it was almost impossible to stop her from going. He swore to her father he would protect her, and he couldn't bear to see the person he cares about the most hurt. Lance gave a sigh, before setting his hand in.

"Okay." Rex began "All our hands are in, do we do a group-cheer or…?"

"Way to ruin the moment, man." Ben said

"Sorry." Rex apologized

"If you all are insistent on working together, then maybe information would be adequate." Solomon stated, having observed everything.

"Alright." Illana began. "Lance and I are from the planet Galaluna. It had a benevolent and pacifist monarchy for many generations. The previous ruler was my father, the King. We've been helping to maintain peace with all our inner governments as well as the many governments of our neighboring planets. However, one species that we did _not_ get along with was the Mutradi."

Now it was Lance's turn to speak. "The Mutradi are a bestial, war-like race that thrive off chaos and destruction. For many generations, our planet has been at war with them. However, each side was equally powerful, and neither could gain a concrete advantage over the other. Decades of blood-shed had been more than enough. A truce was called, ending all hostilities between our worlds."

"I take it that didn't last long." Danny guessed

"Not really." Octus answered "The truce was really a façade to get Galaluna to lower their guard. When it was at its lowest, the Mutradi struck. Galaluna was completely unprepared; all defenses were down planet-wide, every major threat was neutralized, the planet was lost in a matter of hours."

"We managed to escape." Illana began "But, we were the only ones… I…" She stammered, unable to continue, not wanting to recount the events of that horrible day. She looked down, and Lance put a hand on her shoulder

"We were the only ones that escaped" He finished for her

The group were both at full attention. Ben had heard of a few situations like this, so he wasn't so surprised, but he didn't like it one bit. Kim, Ron, Jake, and Zak were both shocked; that must have been horrible, they all thought. Danny and Rex we're both familiar with this sort of thing, but hated the situation as well.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said with a great deal of sympathy.

"That must have been rough for you guys." Rex added

"One thing I don't get though." Ben began "If you guys were at a stalemate for decades, how were they able to neutralize _all_ your planet's defenses so easily? They couldn't have known about that."

"That was because of him" Lance uttered in hatred.

One of the G3 agents at the console opened a file and displayed a hologram to the group of the one responsible for Galaluna's fall.

"General Modula" Lance stated in pure contempt

"He doesn't look like one of those freak-bags." Jake observed "He looks human."

"He's Galalunian." Illana replied, that got all their attention. "Or _used_ to be anyway. He was the general of Galaluna's royal military, and a close friend of my father, and me."

"During the war, there was an attack made on the Mutradi home-world of Mutrad." Lance began "It was a complete disaster. They were forced to retreat, Modula was believed to have died in battle, but he survived."

"Let me guess." Danny began "He felt he was left behind and betrayed, so he joined the Mutradi to get revenge."

"Yes." Octus replied "How did you know?"

"I know a guy a bit like that." Danny answered

"Regardless." Lance continued "Modula didn't just join the Mutradi, he became their ruler and master. He led the attack on Galaluna."

"That's how they knew about the planet's defenses." Zak surmised "It was an inside job"

"Modula wasn't the only one." Illana added "A few more high-ranking Galalunians joined him as well."

It was there that Team Titan told the other seven about the fall and reclaim of Galaluna. They paid attention to every detail. How they were able to reclaim their planet with the help of G3 and the Galalunian resistance. Though Modula had escaped

"We thought we had seen the last of him" Illana relented

"Thing with bad guys." Ron began "They always come back, always."

"So, that robot of yours…?" Danny said

"It's called Titan" Octus began "Through the combination of Illana and Lance's armors and my circuits we are able to form Titan. The formation is necessary in the event we face a Mutradi army or a Mutradi mega-beast."

"You mean those Godzilla-sized monsters." Ben recalled

"Yes" Octus answered

"Okay then." Rex began "Now we know who we're dealing with, so the question remains. How do we stop him?"

"The portal." Danny answered "The portal is the key."

"The Rift Gate." Solomon stated

"Of course." Kim recalled. "Back in Sherman, as long as that Rift Gate was kept open, the Mutradi kept coming."

"But the portal was kept open by five different generators." Ben added

"The generators feed it constant energy, balancing it." Zak said

"And since we've got another open above just above the Earth…" Jake said

"The same thing would apply here." Rex finished

"Exactly." Danny replied "This thing has five generators to, feeding it power."

"During this discussion, my agents have been able to track each of the signals that is given off by each generator, and we managed to pinpoint each of their locations." Solomon said, while working at the console. Five images were soon displayed, each image showed the tower that had a white beam shot from it into space. "One located in an Egyptian desert, another in a forest in Germany, the third hovering in the Indian Ocean, a fourth in the Amazon, and the last one in Alaska."

"So same deal here." Jake guessed. "We take out one generator, the whole portal will collapse."

"Who said we'd destroy the portal?" Danny said

"Huh?!" All, but Solomon, replied.

"He's right" Solomon added "If we destroy the portal, what's to stop them from coming back and trying again?"

"The Rift Gate is allowing the armada to come here from the Mutradi home world, right?" Danny remembered

"Yeah…?" Illana awnsered

"A door _out_ is also a door _in."_ Danny said. "I say we commandeer the portal, go through it, and take the fight straight to this Modula-guy."

"That's…" Kim began "That's a great idea."

"Yeah. It's perfect." Ben added

"It's simple, I like it." Zak agreed

"Best idea I heard all day." Rex said

"Turing the invasion on the invaders!" Ron cheered

"Booyah!" Rufus chirped

"I'm all for it." Jake said

"The plan is strategically sound. It might just work." Octus stated

"Looks like we got a plan." Illana beamed

"Looks like." Solomon added

"Then it's settled." Lance said. He had to admit, the plan was brilliant. Modula was an expert fighter and a master strategist, but even _he_ wouldn't see inter-dimensional fighters coming "But for us to commandeer the Rift Gate, we'll have to take all the generator locations. The ten of us will hit each location, one after the other."

"No, that's a waste of time." Danny argued

"I beg your pardon?" Lance questioned

"We're going to hit all five of the targets at the same time, teams of two." Danny said

"Are you kidding!? We'd be hopelessly outnumbered!" Lance exclaimed "When our planet's soldiers fought them…"

"With all due respect, Lance." Danny interrupted "We're not your planet's military. Plus, if we did hit each target one-at-a-time, they would warn the others and be better prepared for us. This way we have the element of surprise."

"He's right Lance" Illana had to agree

Lance had to agree as well, this too was a brilliant strategy. He nodded in agreement

"Okay, then. What's the call?" Kim asked

"Alright." Danny began "Rex and Lance. Kim and Jake. Ben and Ron. Zak and Octus. Illana's with me."

"Sounds perfect" Ben said

"Alright then." Danny said "Let's move people, time is not on our side."

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Avengers Assemble?

**Me:** Yes

**ALL:** AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


End file.
